Ish'nu alar
by boycrazystaple
Summary: The night elves are on the brink of extinction with one final desperate hope Tyrande Whisperwind sets sail for a mysterious land elune has given visions to her about. lets find out if they will truly gain peace in middle earth HIATUS
1. Prologue

Ish'nu alar

Disclaimer: I do not own the Warcraft trilogy, nor do I own LOTR trilogy all rights reserved to right holders.

Yay my first story ever if u see any mistakes inform me AT ONCE!

Prologue:

Tyrande was running in full retreat as her pursuers chased her through the forest, her mount a snow white nightsaber had no armaments she was ambushed in the most unlikely of places in the temple at Darnassus. She was wearing her traditional silky white robe, her tiara symbolizing her status as high priestess of Elune her bow at her side as she prayed to Elune her sister Shandris was safe from harm though considering the circumstances it was highly unlikely. Shandris Feathermoon was recently in Darnassus, she was here for only two days before the plan for the sacking of Darnassus took place.

A mighty horde raid force that the night elves could not stop ripped through ashenvale forest through the dead shores of dark shore straight to the heart of the night elf capital. Shandris stayed behind to hold off the hordes advance on the capital and allowed the high priestess to escape it felt futile as the priestess escaped on her unarmoured mount a small division from the horde clearly designed to take her out was hot on her tail. Only a fool would meet this kind of force head on. Once proud beings of the forest that unleashed magic into the world were desecrated and destroyed many night elves have been killed and slaughtered by the relentless horde forces. Only a handful of night elves remain maybe even 200 or 400+ night elves remain in Azeroth the last thousand had been slaughtered during the raid.

The horde used new massive, goblin engineered zeppelins there where 5 of them that approached darnassus not hours ago 2 of them had been shot down by the sentinels and the rest landed dropping off their passengers Orc, troll and blood elves. Soon poured into the city by the hundreds

After an Eternity of survival it seems that no one would remember the once great nations of night elves. But Tyrande did remember they were the last of their people. After nonstop running she has finally shaken her enemy from her trail then she started heading in the direction of the meeting place.

It was not 5 hours later Tyrande reached the outpost deep in ashenvale forest where the sisters and brothers would meet if this unlikely event where to occur only the last of the night elves knew this place not even the alliance knew of its existence upon arrival she was greeted by a saddening sight most of her sisters and brothers as families where crying and families and friends where comforting each other with hopeful words and promises of betterment another portion where in a few odd groups here and there talking. There were an odd few sentinels guarding the outposts perimeter a night elf male in slightly heavy armaments that did not affect his agility cloak billowing behind him with a sentinel captain symbol on his shoulder pads approached her he was less bulky then most night elf men she had seen he was lightly muscled to be more on the agile side of things,(I decided that the males are not all gonna 14 pack cartoon I want you to start picturing them as less cartoony and more live action when they cross over) he was the captain of the sentinels assigned here by Tyrande herself to guard the outpost "ish'nu alar priestess Whisperwind" said Captain Nightbreeze "ish'nu dal'deabe Captain" replied Tyrande "please join me on a walk Captain" Tyrande addressed him in a very grim tone "Yes Priestess" was his short reply but there was a deep sadness in his voice Tyrande started in darnassian "_I was hoping this day would never come that we might survive this scourge of our race like many times in the past, but now we will not survive we know this to be true…._" Tyrande started sadly but was cut off "_but priestess there may be still hope if we reach out to the alliance_" argued Nightbreeze "_no young one the alliance has long since abandoned us, I will not say anything further as to why but I have a strong suspicion that the alliance may have crumbled under the hordes growing power_". Tyrande said "_we will wait 4 days for any survivors before I announce our departure of this world." _

FLASHBACK ( MUST READ ITS MADE UP FLASHBACK!)

10 years ago…

Tyrande was standing on the balcony beside the statue in the temple of Elune before a vision assaulted her a ship made of white wood was sailing across the ocean and its design was clearly night elf but white instead of the deep dark purple they always had then a powerful voice spoke to her "**This is the end of the night elven race today, we set sail into the unknown…" **the voice was deep in the magic of Elune but felt familiar to her.

Flashback (end)

It was only five years later she found out what the ship was but the spell required to fortify the ships wood was almost impossible to perform 4 years ago the ship was complete as 400 of Elunes followers joined in the casting of the spell sadly only 14 of which survived. It was the ship she ordered the creation for the survival of their race due to the grim vision of the future.

She had visions of this place it was tranquil peaceful and had many trees most of which had a very earthly presence to them. Yes the goddess has spoken to her with the final promise of peace and eternal life for her people, so they had packed many of the things they would need for a new settlement it was mostly tree seeds that grew into very large trees they needed for their homes and a small army of wisps to harvest tree lumber without hurting them and in 4 days she will set sail for that place.

A/n A/n

**Next chapter im introducing you guys to different kinds of wisps that help night elves gather resources and grow into large ents ancient of war ect…. Ancient protectors and finnaly the night elfs get one final blessing from elune**

YAY prologue is complete I hope someone reads it

I cant wait until they reach middle earth its kind of not fair because I know whats gonna happen

Boycrazystaple~


	2. Chapter 1

**Ish'nu alar chapter One**

**Loved ones returned**

Make sure u read the prologue

List of wisps what they are and how they are born

Wisps are kindred souls of dead night elves that wish to stay behind and help the night elves even in death note – lumber wisp a wisp that spends most of its day harvesting wood from trees without hurting it – stone worker wisp: a wisp that works hard harvesting rare stones from mineral's – water wisps collect fresh water and rejuvenate magic- and finnaly the builder wisp the wisp that sacrifices its body in order to become a structure (ents moonwells ect….) and for anyone wondering no these ents cant mate with the ents in fangorn forest. Spoiler alert!

"_blah"- _darnassian

Now on with the chapter_

It has been two days since tyrande the leader of the night elves announced their departure the ship, Tyrande had ordered the creation for. The ship was relatively big it had enough accommodations for at least 300 elves but there were only a scant few 192 survivors but the number was increasing daily as survivors arrived they knew the ship would leave 4 days if Darnassus was destroyed.

Now with only 2 days left on the clock 48 hours before the departure most people where already on the ship Tyrande was in her large cabin it was large with a table with a map of Azeroth and a wooden bed in the corner the white wood walls gave a very humbling presence of serenity inside the room. Outside the large vessel glittered with powerful magic's in the air that sparkled slowly the ship was named Arcania, it had a powerful magical barrier around it that stopped all physical elemental and magical attacks. Once it starts to lose power it brings it back up by absorbing magical elements from the attacks it receives.

Each cabin on the ship was spacious with 2 beds a table and an odd few night elven decorations here and there and the wisps onboard moving around freely but slowly adding a mystifying affect. Arcania had a special power to cross worlds into different universes all together

Tyrande was getting off the ship to move into the settlement large boxes were being hulled onto the ship by the survivors, large sabertooth mounts remained stationary on the ground nearby to be boarded on the last day which was tomorrow. It was morning and people around the outpost where waking up and preparing breakfast. The nightshift sentinels where onboard the ship and going to sleep there were only 10 sentinels guarding the sentinels so Tyrande offered her assistance to keep watch she was assigned to patrol the route most refugees knew how to get there so far nothing out of the ordinary.

Captain Nightbreeze was onboard the ship making sure it was ready to depart the ship was located half a kilometer away from the outpost so it was well out of sight for any surprise attacks on the outpost. It was midday and he was doing a routine check of the systems weapons making sure it was in tip top shape he was just on his way from the Magic generator room that housed the core to check on the weapons on deck. The ship was a spacious considering it was the size of 9 transport vessels the deck of the ship had 48 ballista's all aiming outwards and each ballista can turn a good 180 degrees locked in by magic chains for now though. Each ammo round was amplified by magic to have extra piercing power it would take a good 12 hits to sink a horde juggernaut. The ships shields where designed to deflect any attack physical or magical attacks. He had been up all night making sure everything is ready for the fated day they leave Azeroth their very world for good many people where already on the ship waiting to leave. "Captain" he heard a familiar voice behind that broke him out of thought. It was Flora one of the sentinels guarding the ship "yes" he replied, "is something wrong captain" she asked "no, why does it look that way?" he smiled at her she was beautiful she had high cheekbones well rounded lips and shimmering silver eyes and a slightly angular but feminine jaw with a round chin but she was wearing a sentinel helm but he knew her hair was like fresh strands of white silk hidden beneath the helmet her frame was slender but muscular "you looked very grim for a second sir" she replied "did I?", he said "I apologize I was just thinking of what is to come" he said sadly "priestess Tyrande really plans to leave Azeroth for good doesn't she?" she asked "yes, yes she does. By the way why have you left your post sentinel?" inquired the captain "oh, I completely forgot one of the refugees told me to get this for you" she handed him a elegant silver envelope that was dirtied by blood on the side he turned it over to the front it had been written in elegant darnassian calligraphy.

"_to my love Tynue Nightbreeze"_

I dared not open it I thought I knew who it was from his lover that died not 3 weeks ago she was working at an outpost deep in ashenvale near the barrens border she was assigned to patrol there for her sentinel duty. She had recently joined the ranks of the sentinels he was going to cry. "I guess I'll talk to you later" realizing she had just ripped off a scab it was almost cruel but she would be in trouble if she threw it away she would have a very guilty feeling that would probably never go away she walked back to her post.

When she left the captain retreated to his room for the rest of the day.

TYRANDE

Afternoon 3rd day

Tyrande was on her final patrol with 2 other sentinels all three on nightsabers they had seen 5 refugees walk by all traumatized she offered blessings and condolences to all of them she could see 4 figures in the distance "_Take to the trees quickly" _all three of them hid in the woods with their nightsabers in stalking mode not making a noise as they got closer Tyrande could make out the first figure it was Shandris! She was elated all three of them relaxed as they when onto the main route and went out to greet them. When they met them they realised Shandris and her sentinel elites where on the verge of collapsing Shandris was about to fall over but Tyrandes mount caught up and kept her from falling over her hands circled the giant beasts head and she grunted her eyes downfall as she looked up she saw Tyrande dismounting Shandris raised her hand ordering the elite sentinels to stop they barely got the message but they stopped none the less "priestess Tyrande praise Elune we found you" said Shandris her shoulder had an arrow wound that was treated but bad if she had not been wearing armor she would have died the elites however where in worse shape than her. "ish'nu dal'deabe Shandris be at peace may Elunes light heal you now" Shandris didn't looks this bad since the second coming of the burning legion.

Tyrande healed most of their wounds but Shandris was still too tired from their journey she had been walking with little rest for almost 2 days she did not even have enough time to recuperate after the diversion she made for the priestess to escape her elite sentinels there where once 12 but now theres only 4 all that's left of the night elfs elite forces. La'un Windwalker, Sanirah Woodsong, Barett Heathwind and Demya Yarganis.

Each of them where very skilled in their warrior arts Tyrande and another one of her sentinel patrols dismounted. She told Shandris to mount with the still mounted sentinel and the other four tired elites mounted on the back mounted the other two nightsabers there was only room for two on each one she whipered to each nightsaber to return to the outpost and after she had told each one they took off towards the general direction she had sent the sentinel with them to make sure they didn't fall off she finished the rest of their patrol on foot they were moving at a walking pace anyways.


	3. Chapter 2

ish'nu alar chapter 2

The Exodus

The ship was due to set sail at night at a time the bright white ship would be hard to spot the trajectory lies behind the open seas behind darnassus but for now the final perpetration was taking place almost every surviving night elf was bustling around packing up the outpost and moving stuff into the ship. Shandris was resting in one of the double bed cabins with one of her elites Sanirah Woodsong with a priestess tending to any remaining injuries the other 3 elites where in 1 more double bed room and another single bed room.

there was a grand total of 205 refugees 3 more arrived during the night out of the 205 only 60 where night elf sentinels there were also 10 civilian people that where farmers before the targeted mass genocide courtesy of the horde there were only 20 hunters amoung the civilians and only 5 cooks the rest where night elf politicians and herbalists the Druids have long since disappeared for some mysterious meeting at mount Hyjal 4 weeks ago. Now Kalimdor is under full control of the horde during the night the sentinels scouted the shore for danger they spotted that the once prosperous capital of dark shore Auberdine is now a horde dock, in the distance you can see an out of control fire burning the entire top of darnassus. A spy had informed them that they were waiting for a fleet of ships coming from Orgrimmar but nothing else was said the spy soon left.

paid handsomely by the night elves to keep the location of the outpost to himself but the spy would most likely double cross them because he was a troll he would inform the horde outpost that was 12 km away in 3-4 hours but by the time they got here the ship would have set sail hours before. The ship was due to set sail anytime during the night most likely when the sun completely vanishes but they had to accelerate their plans for fear of the horde ships finding out their location they would set sail at dawn instead. Dawn was steadily approaching as the nightsabers started the boarding last the big cats didn't make a big fuss about it but expressed their distaste at boat travel but due to this ships size it felt stationary which was a nice comfort for the cats.

Tyrande

she was sitting in her cabin waiting for dawn to arrive is was a scant hour away before they would set sail everything was packed and on board the ship now it was a just waiting for the right time to leave sighing she got up from her spot near the table and walk towards the door she had to speak to the captain she had assigned here slowly making her way through the ships corridors she found her way to the captains rooms she knocked on the door 3 times and waited for a reply, but she got silence so she knocked again 5 times this time. She got a reply this time but it was not one she was hoping for it was a weak voice saying "Go away" this was unnerving for Tyrande but she was patience she replied in a commanding voice "Captain, I _**REQUIRE**_ your audience" there was a faint sound of a gasp before the sound of patter of feet getting louder as it got closer to the door. The door was yanked open and behold a dishevelled captain before her. His hair was a mess he had tear streaks on his face like he had been trying to cry himself to sleep and his eyes where losing their silvery mirth that all night elves have a sign of death "ish'nu dal'daebe captain I'm sorry I didn't realize that you where grieving" with sadness in her voice " But you are losing all of your mirth captain" she said as she reached over and took his hand "May Elune light your path" she blessed him "if you're not fit for duty today I will take over command then" finished Tyrande "thank you" he rasped to her and Tyrande walked away as he closed the door he felt less stress than he did before he sank to his knees and sat down in front of the closed door putting his arms around his legs he stared out the window a few feet in front of him with a view of the vast ocean that he would never see again.

Tyrande walked on from the main doors behind her and then she made her way to the helm of the ship the helm man and the crew where ready to take the ship for her first and last sail across the ocean. "helms man" she said "yes priestess" he recognized her "set sail past darnassus but not close to it"

getting past darnassus and out to open sea should take 3 hours at least she finally told the crew to get the ship sailing they were all happy to oblige

2 hours and 30 minutes into the sail

SHANDRIS

A large groaning sound woke her up her eyes snapped open revealing a beautiful burst of silver light coming out of her eyes. She got up her back was a bit sore from the battle but it was nothing she was the general of the sentinel army realized the groaning sound was the sound of the ship catching the first high winds of the ocean she looked over and saw Sanirah still asleep in bed she looked around the white scenery of the room it almost felt like she was dead had it not been she knew where she was is is most likely the biggest ship on the ocean. Arcania it was named after the spell used on it four years ago by the high priestess.

She sat for another 10 minutes before looking down gone where her elaborate general armors instead she was wearing a silk garb and in the corner there were two cloaks in the corner one blue the other deep purple she picked up the blue one and headed for the door. It took her 20 minutes before she found her way to the deck she met a few night elves on the way asking for directions considering she had only been on the ship twice before and It was only for a short period of time. She overheard the priestess was in the lounge so she made her way over to the lounging area of the ship it was directly below deck and had room to seat 100 people she had been there before she was lucky she at least knew that part of the ship as she opened the large ornate doors to the lounge she was greeted by the sound of whispering and talking as she made her way to the back of the lounge where they decided to put the alter of Elune there was a mystifying affect around the alter. Before the alter she saw Tyrande and 4 of her priestess kneeling down and praying for a safe passage to the next realm. She did not want to interrupt the prayer so she waited quietly in the corner.

The High priestess finished 5 minutes later she turned around facing the waiting audience of people that gathered in the lounge "My Kin, Elune has spoken to us and has granted us one final gift before our departure" she said with a loud confident but soft voice "May Elune bless us now" when she finished the room filled with a silvery light that started from the alter and washed over all parts of the ship touching the soul of every night elf on board the ship "she has given our long eternal life back we can live in peace forever" finished Tyrande everyone on the ship felt at peace for the first time in many days. Just as they pass teldrassil large chucks and branches fall burning into the ocean the ship enters the Open Ocean and Tyrande Finally say's with a voice deep with the eternal magic of elune that's slowly getting weaker and as they move into the open ocean "**This is the end of the night elven race today, we set sail into the unknown…" **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

eryn vorn treeline

This is gonna be a long chappy

it was the early morning they had moved 120 km away from darnassus it was still a visible but all you can see is a burning black cloud now the fire had burned well past the thick foliage on top and now it was burning the trees wood it would be halfway burnt down in 3 more days. Then teldrassil's magic core will implode before violently shattering in a massive explosion that will most likely be seen all the way in Orgrimmar. The water around teldrassil will violently push outwards due to the explosion causing untold damage along the coast of darkshore if the horde was smart they would have cleared out by now.

Tyrande was up early with 14 priestesses preparing the spell using the ships magic for assistance to open the portal to the other dimension Captain nightbreeze was once again up and about the ship enjoying the view of the ocean endless water as far as the eye can see it was beautiful and terrifying at the same time "the ships breakfast is going to be served in half an hour" said a voice behind him he turned around to see who it was. General Shandris "_ish'nu alar_ general" he said smiling at least the general had survived as well he thought "_ish'nu alar_ captain" she replied curtly "Can I be of assistance to you general" asked Nightbreeze "yes" sighed Shandris "High Priestess, has ordered that the ship be anchored the crew take a break and join the breakfast in the lounge". A ship of this size would take 30 minutes to reach a complete halt anyway he ordered the crew to prepare for anchoring before turning around. Making his way down to the lounge when he entered he noticed the chatter of many elves in common and darnassian alike Shandris and Tyrande where sitting in the back near the alter at a 3 person table waiting for him to take a seat.

He made his way over to them and sat down in the seat "it's nice of you to join us captain we never got the chance to speak yesterday" said Shandris, "I apologize for my behavior general" he replied "No it's fine" said Tyrande "we are all grieving from our losses" she said "but that's not what I wanted to talk about the dimensional portal will be open in two more hours captain I want the shield to be up at maximum power when we enter the energies in the rift. The energies in the rift will be enough to turn the ship into human party confetti and us along with it, the shield will take an hour to power up anyways but for now, let us enjoy breakfast" said Tyrande ending the conversation. As the food was served 20 night elves with exceptional cooking skills had volunteered to cook the ships meals they had enough food and drinks to last them 2 months in open ocean considering there where almost 95 less people onboard than supposed to be it was a truly unique ship one of a kind of its class a battleship and a transport.

2 hours later

Tyrande

She was just about to join her sisters and begin the spell casting but she was stopped by Shandris " High Priestess let me join you I can help" she said "no Shandris we will all be tired after the casting we will be drained of energy you need to be on stand by and be prepared to take over when I am in bed recuperating" 15 sentinels where on deck to carry the priestess into the ship when they passed out the rest where in the hall way in the deck. Captain Nightbreeze was the only one at the helm the ships sail was down now they were relying on magic to move the ship forwards Tyrande and the priestess knelt down and begun the casting

1 hour later

The spell was complete right before Tyrande passed out from exhaustion she saw the ship move into the black whirlpool that swallowed the ship before the decks door closes and she was the last one inside she passed out.

Shandris

The sentinels had just moved the priestesses back into the safety of the ship by now each ones where on their way to their cabins. she looked around her at the swirling black mass assaulting the shield from every angle she looked at the core gauge in front of her the shield was at half power she looked past the hull of the ship to see a light getting bigger and bigger until they were right there zooming out of the swirling black mass at really high speeds then there was a large crashing sound that almost threw Shandris off her feet as the front of the hull crashed into ocean water once again at high speeds the cores power was now critically low it would be days before it would reach maximum she turned around just in time to see the swirling mass of nothing vanish like it never existed in the first place. To be honest she was in a state of shock the whole ride had been unnerving her eyes could not believe what had saw. The ship was still intact but it would never once again be powerful enough to do what it just did never.

It was designed so that the core would stay stabilized but after the dimensional jump the ship will start showing ominous signs of core destabilizing that will lead to an inevitable implosion as the core try's to stabilize itself again by absorbing all objects into itself physical and magical the ship would be absorbed into the core and it would become corrupted from its pure magic to solidify and become a stone the white wood was designed just to do that make sure the ship became a stone that can never be used again. She was amazed at the high priestess level of intellect but she had to concentrate at the task at hand find land before the ship killed them all

2 days later

The ship finally showed the first signs of destabilizing the gauge showing the cores power jumped from quarter power to half power

Two young elves on lookout where straining their eyes over the horizon one elf was actually trying to look for land but his partner fresh to the world 17 year old pervert was using the height to his advantage down below he had an almost clear view of what was hidden behind a sentinels breastplate "oh yeah" he said if she could just move a little more to the left and it's land ho for me" he said slacking over the railing "you do realize we are probably the only youngest ones on the ship right she was probably born like a thousand years before you" said the more mature one "ughhhh I did not need to know that bro" he said before he lost complete interest " I hear the high priestess is over 10 thousand" he said " no _ellemayne_ way shut up" said the immature one, "hm but it's true" said the mature one. The immature elf blushed at how many times he did abusive things to a certain part of his body while thinking of the high priestess 'I must be a sick in my head'. He slacked even more as if looking dead on the lookout railing; the mature night elf had grown up with all the night elf customs. But the immature one beside him that had not a worry in the world had grown up with his mother in Stormwind his mother was the night elf ambassador at Stormwind so he had grown up for the first 15 years of his life with humans before moving back upon his return however he was accepted by the night elves but he still retained human characteristics like staring at females and more staring at females and human teenager slang as well his mother sent him home to learn of his roots it had only been 20 years since the night even border opened but Eli the immature as he had been kindly named by his kin would have outlived his human companions by 200 years Sandore (the mature one) sighed they were the two youngest elves on the ship very few night elves are born every year maybe 3-4 night elves per year or sometimes none for a whole decades or centuries that's because the females where the dominant gender in their race they had more demanding duties than males. Females only felt the need to have children around the age of 500 so most males did not bother ensuring their linage but a rare few manage to seduce a female night elf over a century and then she might take time off to raise their a child.

Squinting at the horizon Sandore realized it was almost dawn it was almost daytime most night elves went to sleep around now since they were nocturnal creatures but most night elves had trained to stay awake during the day for the alliance but since the alliance had abandoned them most night elves fell back into their nocturnal routines "oh my god" said Eli "how many times have I told you our god is not male but female God-DESS!" said Sandore it really unnerved him Eli's blatant disrespect for the goddess "yeah whatever bro" , he said "but look over there do you see what I see" he said staring through the scope "what do you see he said looking over to his side looking over at the right horizon the early morning ray's had hit a treeline that was releasing its morning transpiration giving a strange hazy cloudy look to it, it was hard to make out but you could see in none the less "yes I do" he gasped "ha ha who is the mature one now" said Eli, this confused Sandore as he looked over and notice that Eli had his scope pointing down on deck. Straight at sentinel Flora that was talking to another sentinel getting ready to switch shifts he felt a bit angry but at least Eli's inexperience let him see land he looked over head and grabbed a long rope that led to the middle of the deck and started yanking on it really hard the bell down at the deck started ringing in loud clanking DING DOONG, DING DOONG, DING DOOONG, DING DOONG. He spoke loudly in darnassian "_LAND AHEAD DUE RIGHT OF THE SHIP" "LAND AHEAD DUE RIGHT OF THE SHIP" "LAND AHEAD DUE RIGHT OF THE SHIP". _The ship's crew was out on deck in seconds bustling around getting ready to take starboard side a few minutes later the captain came on deck he repeated himself 2 more times _"LAND AHEAD TO THE SHIPS RIGHT" "LAND AHEAD TO THE SHIPS RIGHT" _he yelled as the helms man turned the wheel the ship turned right the captain took at his scope to confirm if it was true now Shandris, Tyrande and 10 other civilians were on deck the rest had slept through the ringing with ease 30 sentinels came on deck shortly after they were going to take over the day shift.

NIGHTBREEZE

I could not believe my eyes finally he could see they had been sailing blind due to being in unexplored territories he heard stories of ships stranded out at sea that had simply went off course for a day and they never found their way back. Even though it was faint it was still a good 100 km away it would take a few hours to reach their he thought "well, what is it" asked Shandris "the lookout boy was right, Here take a look" he said handing his scope over to Shandris.

Shandris said "finally" under her breath she was getting tired of looking at water she turned around and confirmed the news "High Priestess we have found land!" it took a while before cheering broke out all over the deck the cheering woke up other night elves around the ship that took it for a sign of good news.

In a few hours everyone was aware of the good news.

TYRANDE

"TONIGHT WE CELEBRATE!" Yelled the captain as the crew cheered even more

A few hours later and they could finally see the land expanse in front of them it was a forest as far as you can see on both sides she quickly returned below deck to prepare a feast for on deck festivities later that day.

It would really help her peoples keep their mind off things.

ELI & SANDORE

Sandore felt elated they could finally see it "isn't it beautiful" he commented at the large expanse of the forest the wisps where dancing around happily creating magical lights everywhere adding to the festivities, "umm I don't mean to pry but I thought this place was abandoned" Eli said as he pointed to the back down left of the ship "what are you talking about" Sandore replied "Elune!, What is that!"

Their where black corsair ships that where unkempt screamed pirate ships tailing them 4 small ones and 1 medium size ones but they were still small compared to the ship that they were on but would still cause trouble Sandore quickly made his way down the ladder to the helm he ran down the large expanse of stairs leading to the deck yelling "CAPTAIN CAPTAIN NIGHTBREEZE!"

NIGHTBREEZE

"CAPTAIN CAPTAIN NIGHTBREEZE!" he heard he recognized it as one of the ships youngsters he turned around with an annoyed look on his face "what is it young one?" he asked

He got his reply fast "black pirate ships at our flank" "what" replied the captain "I said black pirate ships at our left flank" "how many" asked the captain "four small battleships and one medium sized flagship" the captain bent to the left flank to confirm before yelling "Activate the Shield and get the sentinels on deck arming the ballista's!" The bell rung twice informing everyone on the ship that it was under attack sixty sentinel were on deck in 5 minutes after the ship turned slowly to face the pirates "all civilians Below deck immediately" the captain said Tyrande, Shandris and the elite sentinels had been quickly debriefed on the situation by the captain the magic chains on the ballista's faded away as the ship moved into a battle stance the sentinels quickly loaded large bolts into them it was 10 minutes later they were prepared to fire the shield was still coming to life you could see a ominous orange color surrounding the ship with a hazy blue stream making its way out of the magic control room. The captain, Shadris and Tyrande used the opportunity to size up the enemy there where at least 20 pirates on each of the small ships and they were all filthy like they have never taken a bath since they were born. The flagship behind the small ones had at least 100 pirates which is almost 160 pirates in total 15 minutes in the ships had surrounded the Arcania that dwarfed the flagship making the battleships look like boats. the shield was at quarter power in 5 more minutes it can stop physical objects from entering the perimeter for now it just had a strong resistance the ship in front of them was down below the captain went to the front and looked down he saw a short human raising a sword that looked like a machete screaming "surrender your ship and we will let your crew and passenger's live!" but the night elves didn't understand a word he was saying the captain waited 2 more minutes before he ordered the sentinels to fire an bolt past each hull of the ship an international sign of move away or we will open fire. Then he saw the captain spit on the ground saying "you don't scare me you pointy eared freak!"

The captain of the pirate ship turned around and moved back on deck

Captain Nightbreeze realized they were about to open fire and it has been a he had gained a good few more minutes thanks to the diversion he caused. It had been a good 16 minutes into the shield's activation the flag ship would have trouble entering the perimeter but the small ships won't be able to get in now it was 2 more minutes and then they saw small burning bottles being thrown at their ship only to bounce off the shields and back into the water one bottle bounced off and landed on one of the smaller ships sail lighting it on fire they stopped throwing bottles the pirates then armed their own ballista's and archers and opened fire the arrow bounced off while the bolts shattered against the shield they kept firing at the large passenger/battleship fruitlessly the captain then ordered the sentinels to open ballista fire on the ships all the ballista's fired 3 bolts ripped through the sail on the flagship 2 bolts landed on the crew members one going through his chest and the other bolt decapitating his ship mate is face was just gone. The bolts ripped through bodies like a sword cutting through butter and ripping into the deck before bursting out the back of the ship the sentinels reloaded and fired twice more on the small ships all except one had capsized the one that hadn't was just sinking the pirates where jumping into the water screaming and swimming for their lives to the lead flagship. The captain of Arcania order the sentinels to reload and open fire on the hull of the flag ship, after they opened fire on the hull most of the wood at the front of the flag ships dragon head looked like it had been blasted away the ship was riddled with holes as the front half was taking water in rapidly and sinking. Arcania was finished in 30 minutes and the ships ballista's where once again locked up as the ship turned around and went continued its route to the shore line the pirates where grabbing hold of debris from their ships but the smell of their blood had attracted all kinds of middle earth sea creatures.

TYRANDE

The battle ended not an hour ago any plans for festivities were canceled due to the blood bath today, the night elves day was effectively ruined she was sitting in her cabin at the table with a map of azeroth in front of her she was staring at it. Her plan had failed this place had no peace had Elune lied to her or did she fail Elune in some way she hoped Elune will give me some answers she had called for an emergency meeting two of her right hand priestesses where already at the table they were waiting for the Captain, Shandris and the elites moments later everyone had arrived at the back of the ship in the biggest cabin Tyrande's room. Tyrande started "Todays massacre was maybe a warning of what this land is like but the beings here are clearly much more primitive than us" Tyrande finished "we cannot allow our presence in this world to go noticed" said Shandris "Yes we will take advantage of the fact that our presence here is unnoticed everyone talked among themselves they agreed to stay hidden

"Now for the next order of business we must find a suitable places in the forest to build our city and grow the next world tree" said Tyrande "I will deploy my sentinel scouts upon arrive of the shore" said one of the elites.

"High Priestess" said her right hand priestess "are you sure it's wise to grow the next world tree here" she finished "Yes" replied Tyrande "because the land here has remained untouched it seems that no one knows how to access the powers of this land properly" she said and when they did accesses it seemed the land was reluctant to give itself to them. The world tree seedling she had in her very room was designed just for that purpose to grow off any amount of natural magic it can get.

Join me next time as the ship finally docks at the shore line

PREVIEW:

The ship was being emptied at a rapid pace they wanted it gone and out of site, it could give away their presence if they kept it any longer. The ship chose this moment to express its destabilizing core the shield that they had left on looked like it was being burned away like someone had turned on a welding torch and aimed it at a glass bubble, it melted away slowly at this pace the shield would be gone by tomorrow morning.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ish'nu alar chapter 4**

**Die nächste Welt-Baum**

Yay I translated the title into a random language see if u can figure out what language it is =D

Disclaimer reminder: I do not own LOTR or Warcraft Trilogies nor do I gain any profit from this

Chapter 5 glimpse

"Tor ilisar'thera'nal!" yelled Shandris from her armored Nightsaber mount

The ship was being emptied at a rapid pace they wanted it gone and out of sight, it could give away their presence if they kept it any longer. The ship chose this moment to express its destabilizing core the shield that they had left on looked like it was being burned away like someone had turned on a welding torch and aimed it at a glass bubble, it melted away slowly at this pace the shield would be gone by tomorrow morning.

TYRANDE

By midnight the ship was completely empty the elite that was scouting with her part, was due to return soon. So they could make their way into the forest and begin the construction of the next and last great city of the night elves the wisps where still dancing around the sky above but not high enough to be seen the lumbering wisps had already made their way into the forest and have already started gathering wood for the encampment, one wisp could produce 5 planks of wood per hour currently there were around 40 wisps doing that.  
Wisps where one of the greatest resources night elves needed in order to make cities the ancient spirits have always been with the night elves in times of crisis and they did it all in exchange for companionship.

Tyrande was currently holding the next world tree seedling they would not know what to name it until it grew the seedling was to be first imbued and consumed by an ancient builder wisp that would soon find a place in the ground for itself and then the world tree would grow albeit it will most likely be slowly due to the reluctant magic of this land Tyrande assumed it would be 6 years before the tree was fully matured then immortalized. According to the ancient manuscripts of the Kal'dorei that gave rising to the first world tree, Only one world can only ever have one world tree that had special powers the power night elves had over nature the last 20 years had been waning very rapidly they could not control nature as much as they could in the past. Wisps soon begun to ignore their calls but Tyrande still had a fragment of control thanks to Elunes powers but 80 wisps was nowhere near as powerful as an army of 700 wisps that she remembered that gathered wood near the world tree.

The revival of the next world tree might assure their powers over nature once more it will be a good 20 years before they will be once again a thriving city.

"Priestess" someone said behind her she knew that voice anywhere it was Shandris "The scouts have returned with good news" there was a clearing in the middle of the forest 120-190 kilometers into the forest the clearing was 6 kilometers wide the trees where all burnt down in a fire in the area" said Shandris "Elune smiles upon us today Shandris" smiled Tyrande knowing full well that all natural forests where highly susceptible to fires unlike the magically enhanced forest of ashenvale. "Pack up the caravan we leave immediately" "yes, High Priestess said Shandris" she turned around and walked toward the group of people. But Tyrande had other things to worry about. They were still on the beach and the ship was still here she walked along side of the ship and approached Captain Nightbreeze "Captain," she addressed him "is the ship empty?" she asked "yes priestess we have now finished the final preparations as planned" the plan had been carefully devised out 4 years ago, so far everything had gone according to plan except the teeny tiny pirate problem they experienced "Captain it is done" said a crew member running off the ship.

The ship groaned as it moved off the shore and slowly started to turn and face the sea and the ship lurched forward picking up speeds rapidly an hour later it was almost out of sight except for a white blip in the sea it disappeared behind the tree line shortly after. Little did they know that the ship malfunctioned again…..

**And now for the long awaited Lord of the rings part of the story (I'm sorry it's only going to be a bit short this chapter I have to make sure that the night elves get set up in middle earth first I'm only including this because I want this to be an element in the story so it ties together perfectly oh and it's going to be 100 years before Frodo accepts his task. This Chapter is going to symbolize the end of the white ship saga)**

**Lothlorien**

GALADRIEL

The lady of light had started her day with a routine walk through the garden of Irmo although she had been feeling that something was not right she wanted to cast away those feeling like many times in the past but this time she felt something wrong in Arda something was not right it's like middle earth was upset over something but she could not put her finger on it she went to the one place she hoped her answers would be solved, her mirror at the garden of Galadriel as she traveled through the woods /houses there was a calm breeze in the air as the lady walked to the mirror gracefully like many times for over thousands of years the small alcove of the mirror welcomed her presence she was in front of the mirror now jug in hand as she lifted it under the stream of water coming out of the rocks behind she thought about the possibilities of what could be troubling her she didn't have to worry long she hoped. Her answers lay in wait as she lifted the jug and poured the water in a graceful manner into the mirror she always got the amount of water right.

Putting both hands of the side of the mirror as her beautiful golden locks fell over almost touching water but not close enough she gazed into the mirror this time she saw the future.

VISION OF GALADRIEL

She saw an open expanse of water she recognized the area it was the Gulf of Lhûn but nothing was apparent to her but moments later as her vision moved on, she saw a massive white ship being escorted by several elven flagships she sensed a tremendous amount of power coming from the ship but it was soon cut short as her vision ended by an surprising blockage. An elegant feminine purple face with beautiful markings large blue eyebrows and silky strands of hair that had a wild look to them she also had blue hair, her hair however had leaves elegantly placed their on purpose and eyes glowing a bright silvery white she seemed to be wearing a necklace type thing on her forehead with a crescent moon hanging down and touching the brow line her face was far from human she though looking at her almost savage appearance, But in the end it all screamed untold power.

VISION OF GALADRIEL (end)

Shock overwhelmed Galadriel as she had gasped for the first time in many centuries. Was there a new threat on the horizon? The Grey Havens were too far away for her to go to herself and investigate but it was only 6 days away from Rivendell she had to converse with Elrond right away she thought making it swiftly and gracefully as her feet would allow her she made it away from the mirror as she telepathically communicated with Elrond in Rivendell

FAR AWAY IN RIVENDELL

ELROND

'Elrond'! There was a soft whisper of _'auta a' amin'(1) _in closely behind it Elrond was rudely awakened from his meditations at the urgency of the communication "speak" he replied. He waited a few minutes before the words echoed through his mind Galadriel's mind speaking to him _"eller ra goth e' ened kemen auta a' i' winde londe"(2) _spoke Galadriel's mind before words in westron reached him "you must go" then a sharp uncertain voice "it may not be a threat but be wary do not board the white ship" Elrond was about to ask but Galadriel's mind left his Lord Elrond sighed as he made his way down the hall to his room to pack his things time was at the essences he once again after almost several centuries of peace.

Go to me

there great enemy in middle earth go to the grey havens

(Direct translations im sorry if they don't make sense but I guess they do in sindarian?)

4 Days later

EYRN VORN FOREST

Night elf settlement

SHANDRIS

The caravan had arrived almost 3 days ago everyone was hard at work. Everyone was working towards creating a new city she was currently planting trees with Tyrande 3 km away from said city being made. "priestess" she spoke "why are we planting these seedlings when we could just build more buildings?" asked Shandris

Tyrande sighed her she never felt old even after countless years of being alive "because these seedlings are all we have left of home and we need them for our weapons" the priestess replied, Shandris stopped and looked down at the seedling she was holding it was an Ashenwood seedling she opened another pouch and saw that there were more seedling but they were ironwood seedlings instead. These trees where naturally occurring in Azeroth. The trees here however where quite the opposite they were are trees you would find in human lands not the normal distict elven trees that you would expect to be full of life. They had left a lot behind but at least they brought a little bit of home with them.

They soon made their way back to the settlement Tyrande had ordered that the settlement would be built around the next world tree which required 600 meters of diameter space to grow (or 19.68 football fields) it would take only 30 years for the city to be complete at this rate she thought since neither sex of the night elven gender is weak 25 years tops and if what Tyrande said was true that natures magic will help us within the first 6 years then they would finish in 19 years tops that's if everything went according to plan. Shandris thought Tyrande was making her way into the radius of the circle she called for a 5 wisps as the night elves watched in fascination at the scene before them Tyrande had her back towards them fingers in a snapping motion as the wisps accelerated around her she stepped out of the accelerating wisp circle that almost looked like a bright blue ring, at this point she called for 1 more wisp it was the Ancient builder wisp as it came and sat on her hand she presented it with a large seedling that of the next world tree. The seedling glowed blue then flew into the wisp as it consumed it went berserk and danced around for a few seconds before diving into the middle of the group and into the ground disappearing from sight. Tyrande was now sprinting back to the settlement as fast as she could run 10 minutes later Tyrande was only 200 meters away when there was a deafening crack that could be heard through the whole forest as birds got startled and flew off in all directions. The wisp had successfully accessed the deep magic's of these lands thought Shandris. 30 minutes later Tyrande and the rest of the night elves moved away from the diameter the ground shook with a mighty force as a 300 meter in diameter shoot erupted from the ground sending debris flying everywhere.

The tree's shoot went up at least 100 meters into the air dwarfing the trees around it and then thick branches shot out in all directions covering 3 km diameter of the clearing the sight was terrifying and mystifying at the same time the trees bark was starting to solidify and then there was the most unlikely thing in front of them there was a large hole in the tree it was almost man sized but much bigger the trees magic soon repaired the land around it to make it look more natural. Now at the top deep purple leaves where beginning to sprout at the top forming a massive canopy layer over the area. The man sized hole in front of them expanded and took on a more of a night elven shape archway then a dim blue grey light appeared before them they looked at the side of the tree to realize a staircase was forming near the bottom but as you got higher it became more of a flat disc that encircled the tree. From the bottom to the top it grew outwards from inside of the tree approx. 10 meters before small branches grew from the sides at first it looked like a guard rail but it was getting taller and curving inwards but only just slightly then every 20 meters or so a thick branch erupted through the branches and formed what appeared to be a lantern shape than a few minutes later all the lanterns turned on in what looked to be a harmonious glow. Slowly the night elves made their way up the tree it did not take long before they reached the top upon arrival they activated the trees final stage Tyrande looked at what was in front of her it was a large 1 km platform.

It was very big then in the middle of the platform a small wooden shoot emerged that started spilling fresh water onto the platform the platform changed to accommodate the fresh water spout it formed large crevices in the wood that allowed the water to follow like a stream, with small wooden bridges to accommodate and beings on top. There were only 2 big crevices in the wood splitting down the expanse of the 1 km platform and getting larger near the end before it looked like the water poured down from the top of the tree to the ground in almost a shower like quality Tyrande finally understood why it was so hard for the people to access the deep magic's of the land at first when the seed broke into the magic's of the land it soaked up all the energy it could to become the tree but soon after like how blood coagulates to stop bleeding it slowly cuts the flow off so in other words the tree got 1 year of free growth but it still had 5 more to go.

TYRANDE

A few moments ago Tyrande felt like someone was going to view their domain she acted quickly mustering up magic to cast a spell powerful enough to mask their presence from the being that was always scoping the lands with an all seeing eye it seemed it seemed looking for things out of place.

GREY HAVENS

ELROND

Elrond had been traveling for 6 days in order to get there and investigate the origins of the mysterious large vessel. He arrived just in time at the havens to see several elven flagships towing in the white ship he made his way into the harbor of the havens awaiting the ships arrival he was wearing his black traveling cloak. He turned around to view the grand ship before him he turned to his horse and took out a large sketching paper and drew every detail he could see including the strange but elegantly written what appeared to be calligraphy in some unknown language he sketched the intriguing design of the calligraphy at the corner of the large page he was using to draw on the elven harbor table in front of him. He almost finished drawing he looked up to capture one last glimpse looking for any missing details it was just in time to see the events unfold before him.

ARCANIA

The core was in critical condition now, it was showing serious signs of destruction the ship's deck cracked down in the middle then the shield magically reactivated itself at full power expanding into a bubble shocking the elves on board their ships. The elven ships around it that did not have time to react as they were pushed aside from the ship like a child's plaything strong elven ropes snapping under pressure then the ship accelerated at maximum speed towards the harbor but suddenly made a complete halt the shield instantly disintegrated itself sending out a pulse wave 2 of the flagships lost control and crashed into the jagged rocks on the shore but it looked like they had time to escape.

The ballista's on board magic chains disappeared and the ship was shaking because of its own turmoil the ballista's rolled around crashing into each other some were already falling off the side one ballista has crashed into the deck bell that caused a the sound of a bell ringing across the harbor then the deck and hull started cracking the damage to the ship was accelerating the process the ship suddenly stopped shaking and stayed still.

The core began to implode after a blinding white light the ship was gone and there was a small black stone in its place that soon turned grey and fell into the gulf the ship just vanished

ELROND

His eyes felt like they were deceiving him as he watched the grey stone fall into the sea he had documented the entire process carefully thought he doubted it would get him anywhere since the ship just vanished he knew why Lady Galadriel did not want him to board the ship now at least.

Next chapter:

There will be a 10 year skip the next chapter (this is when Elrond finally manages to figure out the origins of the ship thanks to Gandalf of course.

Chapter 5 summery

Elrond had kept document of every out of place characteristic that had happened in the last 10 years since the white ship incident however despite his searching he could not find any leads.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

NAME DAY

10 years ago the night elves came to middle earth on a powerful white ship and planted their new world tree.

Chapter 6 mini spoiler

he Gasped at her. Her beauty was natural, mystifying and ethereal at the same time her aura screamed power

Rivendell

ELROND

It has been ten years since the coming of the white ship over the years there had been rumours of elusive ethereal beings walking the forests here and there but Elrond could not pin point what forest it was but just a month ago an party of elves had been traveling the abandoned lands of Minhiriath to get to the men's port of Lond Daer. In order to get a boat and travel to the Ettenmoors, one night they were camping on a hill that had a clear view of the remnants of the ancient forest of Eyrn Vorn. The forest had been decimated by men during the second age and their greed for lumber. Then later during that second age it was nearly burnt down by Sauron's forces very few have went into the forest since then as it remains almost hidden at the corner of middle earth forgotten. The elves were shocked at what they saw before them a massive tree with purple leaves that was almost piercing the clouds but was still slightly below the clouds with a large waterfall on its side that that dispersed due to the high winds before it touched the ground.

The trees around the massive tree had become very large and there was an odd amount of trees with purple leaves surrounding it instead of the green leafed trees. Instead of continuing to Ettenmoors they knew of Elrond's need to know of such findings in order to know what may have been wrong in Arda they made it back to Rivendell in 2 weeks since they were traveling at a calm pace upon arrive they requested a meeting with lord Elrond and informed him of the new becoming of Eyrn Vorn forest Elrond had asked for a full description of it. Later that day he had ordered Glorfindel and a group of botanists investigate the forest 'they should reach the forest by this weeks end' he mused

Eyrn Vorn Forest

NIGHT ELF CITY: Aldarean

The night elf city was located deep in the heart of the forest it surrounded the new world tree known as Caeldrassil which meant Sky (Cael) Haven (Drassil) in darnassian. The tree was now 600 meters tall itself it's branches covered the whole city and the small stream soon grew into a waterfall that became a river flowing into the forest but broke into smaller streams later on the trees water nourished the once desolate forest and protected by giving them a high resistance to catching fire. In the heart of the city young entlings roamed around with the night elves behind the walls of the city. Much of the city had changed since the beginning large stone structures that where white much like that of Darnassus were everywhere they had spent time learning this land they had learned it was called 'middle earth' by the humans that lived here they had also learned the common tongue of westron in their time here. The top of the tree had changed the top of the platform was now 3 km wide facing the ocean they had built a large temple of Elune 1 km wide the rest of the 2 km of space where large night elven homes down below they kept their banks, merchant sentinel army barracks and other businesses their powers over nature soon returned as they once again started restoring their ancient lifestyle. Wisps once again answered their calls, there were plenty of wisps in this forest many were circling around trees collecting wood or roaming freely through the forest.

(A/n the tree does not look anything like Teldrassil it has a narrow shoot that's 600 meter diameter. Its height is 800 meters tall but its branches go out another 300 meters up, the platform is facing the ocean is 3 km big facing the ocean side of Eyrn vorn while the 300 meters of branches and leaves are facing middle earth A/N End)

TYRANDE

Time: dusk (morning for a night elf)

Tyrande was standing inside the new temple of Elune it looked much like the old one but it was much, much bigger. She was in a balcony facing the waterfall and the open ocean much had changed the last 10 years with the trees help they were able to build massive building like they could in the time of the ancients. Her trusted nightsaber was lying down in the balcony near her. Tyrande sighed before summoning Dori'thur her long time owl spirit companion, she transferred her consciousness to the owl the owl still had control of its body but Tyrande just told it where to go they traveled down to the tree level of Aldarean before traveling over the tree tops and traveling over the harsh lands of Minhiriath that once upon a time used to be a massive forest she learned a few years ago the scars on the land were very deep she could still feel the sorrow of the ancient spirits of the land.

The night elves where working hard to resorting the former forest to its ancient glory but this time it will be better than ever was before.

(A/n the night elves still haven't encountered Middle earth elves. )

The owl flew for hours across the land then Tyrande spotted something far below there were 4 figures heading in the direction of the forest, she ordered the owl to take a closer look the spirit hooted and swooped down for a closer look. Tyrande noticed the leader had long white hair and sharp features he was also wearing battle armors while the long haired figures behind him had traveling cloaks on one was holding a lantern that glowed orange (a/n remember its almost night, Night elves are nocturnal ) with light they would reach the forest by daybreak she noted. Now the owl was circling overhead, the white hair one noticed its presence and looked up before informing the others Tyrande had ordered the owl to return to her, the owl took off into the sky and general direction of Caeldrassil.

GLORFINDEL

OUTSKIRTS OF EYRN VORN

Glorfindel watched as the glowing bird took off in the general direction of the massive tree the others had seen it to however it was night they needed to rest before continuing on foot into the forest the tree looked massive at this point he could no longer see the top like he could from the distance. They soon set up camp and went into their elven trances

Aldarean

ELITE: LA'UN WINDWALKER & SHANDRIS

She had orders from the High priestess to capture the intruders when they got close to the city and also to be wary of the white haired man she and her elite quickly mounted up on 2 black nightsabers but a night elf glaive on her back and a bow in the other and took off into the forest they knew very well now

She also had 10 sentinels all mounted trailing behind them so just in case things got out of hand

GLORFINDEL

It was early morning now they had just woken up everyone just finished packing up the camp and making their way into the forest even though it was a remnant it was still quite large it would be another day or so until the managed to navigate the forest and reach the tree.

The forests trees had really grown to massive proportions "Glorfindel" he heard one of the herbalist say he turned around to see what it was when he turned around the elf talking to him pointed to a small stream trickling through the woods "if we follow that small stream it should lead us to a reservoir" said the Botanist they were running low on water and they needed to restock anyways but first they needed to find the source and make sure it did not come from the ocean as they walked along the streams edge it slowly started to get bigger until it seemed to stay a decent size they kept following it through most of the day. Glorfindel looked up now he was under the canopy of the large tree it looked close but the tree was still quite far away the sun was slowly making it down. A few hours later they were setting up camp

The botanists were soon all into their trances and Glorfindel took watch

SHANDRIS & elite

They stared into the camp under the cover of darkness the people in the camp where completely unaware of their presence it soon appeared that they were asleep they crept their way into the camp to begin the capture of the white haired leader the elite made her way over to the people sleeping in the tents

GLORFINDEL

He heard soft footstep sounds coming from the treeline around their camp he knew it was not one of the botanists it had a much lighter footstep this one was really soft, barely audible if he was human he would have never heard them he slowly put his hand on his sword it was a good thing he took first watch. He felt a presence behind him he waited a second before swiftly turning around and punching the figure behind him he hope he caught it off guard but it was not so his hand was blocked by a glaive then he was punched knocking him to the ground he brought his sword in front of him to block one of the blades from the glaive that came down on him heard a muffled cry as he looked into camp and saw that the botonists had been tied up swiftly inhibiting their movements a strange purple haired women with long eyebrows with glowing silver eyes the most striking feature was her ears elongated all a full 7 inches back she was wearing armor he had never seen before she was holding one of the elves like a shield with another with one of the glaives blade at his neck then he heard the one in front of him yell "Tor ilisar'thera'nal!" said the hooded one in front of him "What?" he replied in westron the common tongue the hooded figure in front of him understood then said

"put down your blade and surrender and we won't hurt your friends" he had no choice he put down the blade and the point eared women in front of him wasted no time in kicking it away the hostage was released but tied up soon after "hands up" she said to him he complied before asking "who or what are you?" he asked politely he knew they were not going to kill them or they would have killed the botonists she tied up his hands and legs "we are the ones doing the questioning here, human" she said bitterly "human?" He replied "I am far from human, warrior now answer my question I at least deserve to know my captors!" he yelled his captor smirked before replying cheekily "no you don't" before saying "if you're not a human what are you?". "I'm an elf" he said reluctantly the women said nothing before lifting up his hair and confirming before walking over and talking in a tongue he never heard before.

His captors where distracted he quickly reached for his boots and cut the vines they used to bind his hands and feet before taking off full sprint into the woods not forgetting to pick up the sword she had kicked nearby he vanished into the woods.

SHANDRIS

She was talking with her sister on what route to take the "elf" back on when she heard a rustle behind her so he was trying to escape this was an excellent opportunity for her to size up the enemy "_La'un," _she said "_take the prisioners to the sentinels and inform of them of the situation have 5 of them come to me and take the other five and escort the prisoners back to the city don't forget to blindfold the prisoners_" she turned around to see the elf picking up his sword and running swiftly into the woods she quickly whistled for her armored nightsaber (a/n just imagine the cats wearing a headdress knee cappers and its underbelly has armored plating and DOES NOT Have glowing eyes!) jumped from the camps tree line she heard muffled scream from the elf women behind her she grabbed the nightsabers reins and took off hot on the white haired elf's trail he wasn't that far ahead she circled around front of him drawing her bow before jumping out in front of him "Bandu Thoribas!" yelled Shandris from her armored Nightsaber mount she fired an arcane shot at Glorfindel. She saw him cast a spell quickly before the arrow hit him his blade glowed white as he blocked her arrow (1)he charged her with his glowing blade and Shandris jumped off her nightsaber the large cat ran off into the woods waiting for her to call him again. she took the moonglaive off her back and threw it towards the elf it ricochet off his blade as he blocked it the moonglaive bounced off a tree before coming back into her hands. They clashed in the middle of the small forest clearing she ambushed him at but she was pushed back her boots heal dug into the ground as she used her might to block his long curved sword. He was quickly winning the fight, but she swiftly moved out of the way as his blade came down she was going to attack him from behind but the elf turned around and blocked her quickly before returning the blow which she barely managed to block she saw the effects of the spell begin to wear off she kicked him in the abdomen as he was pushed back she made another swipe with her moonglaive but it was still blocked 'the elf recovered quickly' she thought she followed the swipe with a bunch swipes and stabs from her glaive Glorfindel was on one knee blocking her swift attacks "your very skilled" he managed to say "but I'm much better" he said he casted another spell. (2)

Now Shandris was being pushed back from his furious assault but she had no trouble keeping up with his increased speed she managed to land a hit with her glaive on his armor but it only did half the damage he grunted as the hit pushed him back she returned to her furious assault on him moments later he still managed to block her swift speeds it seemed the elf was panting now but she was no wear near out of breath as he was "by the valar" he said "what are you?" he questioned the spell he casted wearing off he stepped back. Shandris took the opportunity to cast her own spell 'prayer of the moon goddess' she hurtled 3 white magical bolts at Glorfindel he dodged the first two but the last one hit him square in the chest. He gasped as he was knocked off his feet he landed a few feet away on his back, he groaned "ow" he expressed

Shandris whistled for her nightsaber which arrive quickly the elf was leaning up with his elbow he looked at Shandris she reached into one of the nightsaber's satchels pulled out a net then she threw an 'electrified net' at Glorfindel he saw it coming and rolled out of the way "what is your name" ask Shandris "you give me yours and I'll give you mine" 'he's incredibly stubborn' thought Shandris 'I'll tell him my name it should buy me more time her sentinels should arrive in a few more moments' "my name is Shandris," she said "what is your name 'elf'" she emphasized "Glorfindel" he replied getting up from the dirty ground his hair was a mess now "will you surrender?" she asked "not likely" he said as he begun to cast his most powerful spell. (3)

GLORFINDEL

He was building up energy this entire time he wanted this to end quickly and get back to Rivendell to inform Lord Elrond of the situation. He did not have much time now, he was going to cast his most powerful spell one he had not used since he fought the balrog of Morgoth he casted his spell called starlight

An hazy white aura surrounded him he raised his sword up he felt power seep into him as his armor he felt strength and his armor felt lighter his injuries where healing at a rapid pace he didn't waste time he charged at Shandris she raised her weapon he quickly disarmed her and kicked her to the ground their positions where reversed now "do you surrender! 'Shandris'" he said in a mocking voice his blade under her chin Shandris laughed from her position on the ground "you don't understand do you? I've won this whole time" Glorfindel eyes widened "what you are talking about?" she was smirking at him with her ethereal eyes "Jai'alator" she said fading away into the shadows before his eyes as soon as she vanished he felt something with a cold tip touch the back of his head he knew it was an arrowhead he looked around as he saw more people that looked like Shandris walking out of the tree line with fancy bows with loaded arrows pointing right at him "drop your sword you are outnumbered" said Shandris appearing in front of him "_General_" said a sentinel "_what would you like us to do with him" _"tie him up" she said in westron and Glorfindel quickly found himself on his knees he wondered what the mysterious beings had said to each other ."Glorfindel" said Shandris "My full name is General Shandris Feathermoon of the sentinel army"

His eyes widened as he looked up his hair a tangled mess.

She had been playing with him the whole time? Or was it her strategy to get him to use his abilities

SHANDRIS

He was too dangerous to keep awake for the journey "you are a formidable opponent," she said "that is why it is too dangerous to keep you awake for this journey" she walked over to her nightsaber that was now lying down lazily she knelt down and opened a satchel she took out a vial containing a clear liquid

She looked at Glorfindel that was now on his knees "we can do this the hard way or the easy way" she said "I am not drinking that" he said "very well" she said now Glorfindel was struggling but the sentinel held him tightly she raised her had another sentinel walked up to her taking the vial with a gloved hand she walked up to Glorfindel he was struggling with more vigor then ever she pinched his nose close and forced his jaw open then she forced the vial all the way to the back of his throat then it was removed before he could gag his nose was released and he slacked in the sentinels arms. Shandris quickly motioned for her nightsaber which happily trotted over chuffing at Shandris before rubbing his head on her waist she scratched the back of his head while she mounted him. The sentinel that was holding Glorfindel put him behind Shandris then moved over to tie his legs together just in case he were to wake up and panic the other sentinels called for their own nightsabers everyone mounted before they all took off into the woods.

Chap end.

A/n

I hate it when some authors make characters look insanely weak I mean really, really feeble and weak sometimes so I made Glorfindel fight back valiantly before he was captured

Next chapter: Galadriel can finally see into the forest of Eyrn Vorn thanks the Glorfindel arrival in the forest but is soon sucked into a trap she cannot escape.

It takes sooooo long to make these chapters it took me 7 several hours to complete this who knew it would take so long?

This chapter was named 'Name day' because of how many names were mentioned/created in it

Al-Da-Rean: i made this up on the spot i swear!

Cael-Drasill

Jai'alator: Shandris's hippogryph mount that also came with her along with 54 other hippogryphs (hippogryphs are loyal and trust their masters with their lives) she also uses it as code word for the sentinels to assist her.

Blade of purity: Blade of Purity is a great power that Glorfindel has in his arsenal. It increases his strength 5 times more than normal (hence why Shandris had a hard time blocking him

Wind rider: Wind Rider is yet another great ability for Glorfindel, increasing his awareness, reaction time, agility and armor when activated it works best when mounted as it increases the mounts speed as well. It is great when used to escape from trouble when injured.

Starlight: his armor becomes very strong and light he emits a healing aura for himself and allies nearby his speed and strength is increased dramatically (hence his disarming of Shandris)

* * *

these abilities are from LOTR BFM2 and switched and tweeked them to give a more real effect to them no infringement intended! .


	7. Chapter 6

Ish'nu Alar

Chapter 6

επικοινωνήστε με- what language is it this time? (it is not elvish)

no mini spoiler sorry, but I will announce a side story of ish'nu alar, ' ish'nu alar battle of darnassus' will be written by the end of this week but no promises though

this chapter is ultra-long!

* * *

TYRANDE

Tyrande was Praying in front of the massive alter of Elune deep in the heart of the new temple. The alter glowed softly with Elunes magic she prayed to Elune to show her some answers to her question 'Why are we here' she thought while praying. Then she was assaulted by a vision

TYRANDE'S VISION~

It started off in a garden there was a large stone pedestal with stairs leading to a small platform behind it, it was in a small corner with a women that looked ethereal an aura brightness shone around her she gazed into the middle of the pedestal as her vision got closer it ended abruptly as she only saw the women's eyes look straight at her if that was even possible.

TYRANDE'S VISION END

As her vision ended, she got up from in front of the altar and slowly made her way around the altar. Then down the large ornate halls of the temple she reached the end of the hallway, before going up the stairs. Upon reaching the top she went down two more corridors before she reached a large balcony, which faced the ocean she then thought of the meaning of her vision.

LOTHLORIEN

GALADRIELDS GARDEN

Galadriel was in her garden about to gaze into the mirror she felt a presence enter her woods. Moments later the presence was before her she beckoned it closer she tried to feel the connection to what had led it here. The presence seemed to be interested in the mirror, but she soon had its attention to herself as she brought it closer before abruptly using her powers to destroy it. The presence vanished like a stone had fallen onto it and it dispersed into the foggy ground or her garden.

Galadriel went back to gazing into the mirror

GALADRIELS VISION

She looked at the water before her as she was transfixed into the vision

She saw a massive tree with purple leaves almost touching the sky, but it was getting further away from her. She concentrated willed the vision to go into the woods maybe even to the great tree, then she saw a glimpse of something in the forest she concentrated and looked into it. She was on the forest floor looking up now there where 6 cloaked figures they all looked like women, the only feature she could see where elongated elf ears. 'Were they elves of some sort?' she thought, then she saw the figure in the middle it was Glorfindel! She had to see more clearly she clarified the vision as it continued Glorfindel, was struggling against the women behind him. She seemed unnaturally strong as she tightened her grip around his arms he was on his knees then she saw the cloaked figure in front of him raise her hand in her hand she was holding a narrow vial with a bulbous bottom.

Then one of the figures behind pointy eared women in charge walked up with a gloved hand she took the vial and walked up to Glorfindel who was now struggling with more vigor then before. She forcefully brought his jaw up pinched his nose closed opened his mouth and shoved the vial down his throat, bypassing his mouth easily.

The liquid quickly emptied and was removed moments later Glorfindel slacked in the women's arm then she then, proceeded to picked him up. Before the vision could continue she felt something or someone take control of her vision she was dragged to the top of the great tree she erected metal barriers using her powers to stop the hijacking of her vision she felt her mental barriers shatter against something.

TYRANDE & GALADRIEL MEET

This had never happened since the last time she tried encroaching on Sauron's domain, he tortured her mind for information for what felt like days but in reality it was only a few minutes. Now she was trapped in the consciousness of the being that dragged her here. Her mental presence suddenly took physical form and a room appeared before her but it was almost dreamlike with a white haziness to it.

She walked down the empty corridors of what felt like a temple. Until she found an open balcony, she saw a figure with elongated ears standing before her it was the women she had seen 10 years ago exactly the same she saw her clothing it was a white silk dress that billowed out beneath her touching the floor and expanding like a pool of white around her figure. "Fandu-dath-belore?" the figure said "I don't understand" said Galadriel in Westron "who are you" the women asked her in westron now ethereal eyes staring at Galadriel then she said "you know you are not in a position, to deny me".

"I,…" Galadriel thought about what to say next "My name is Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien, the people refer to me as Lady of Light" said Galadriel "why did you summon me here, what is your name?" asked Galadriel "my name is Tyrande Whisperwind High Priestess of Elune-". "Elune?" Galadriel cut in "who is Elune?" she asked again. "She is the goddess of my people the single most peaceful entity in our world. The protector of life, The white lady, the eye of the earthmother, she goes by many names. The list could go on but I won't bore you. She grants me my strength, which is why I was able to summon you here before me." Galadriel's eyes widened, could this deity really exists? "have you seen Elune?" Galadriel asked "no she never existed physically" Tyrande said "but that does not matter now, why are you here lady of light?" said Tyrande in a questioning tone.

Galadriel then said "the lands of middle earth were disturbed ten years ago. A large white ship was found, but vanished appeared days after it appeared. It was abandoned and ever since then we have been looking for the beings that made the ship" as she finished Tyrande eyes widened "that was our ship" said Tyrande "it was called Arcania, I ordered its creation personally. It was built to bring us to these lands in hope to find peace. But we doubt that this land has peace for I sense a great evil in the east….." she said in a fading tone "you speak of Sauron the servant Morgoth, he is the current sole entity of evil in middle earth." Tyrande's eyes saddened "my people are still in danger then" said Tyrande, Galadriel took the opportunity of their peaceful talk along the lines of actually offering peace "we offer nothing but peace Lady Tyrande for you and your people" said Galadriel.

"Thank you Lady Galadriel I will gladly accept your peace, and apologize for any damages done to your people. When they arrive to our city I will arrange comfortable accommodations for them"

"Thank you" said lady Galadriel fading away for her consciousness she had a lot to discuss with Elrond

SHANDRIS

They had been walking for 5 hours when she heard a groan behind her 'impossible,' she thought. 'That, should have knocked him out for at least another three more hours'. They had finally caught up from the main escort the nightsabers all chuffed at each other, silently greeting each other in their own language.

Moments later, Glorfindel was wiggling and making muffled sounds on the nightsabers back and was annoying the cat greatly. After a while the cat groaned kicking him off and was growling at his face moments later his eyes widened as he stilled the nightsaber was about to claw on his face when Shandris pulled on his reins saying "_Be at peace, mighty nightsaber". _The cat growled before moving away from Glorfindel. Shandris dismounted him and went over to Glorfindel and said "aren't you the least bit afraid, that I might kill you?" she asked in a very annoyed voice Glorfindel shook his head she heard a muffled no they were only 2 hours walk away from the city!

Shandris sighed she couldn't give him another dose of the sleeping potion it might kill him his companions where all in their sleeps he had just woken up it was almost dawn anyways "we set up camp here for now!" she yelled in a annoyed but commanding tone

GLORFINDEL

An hour later the camp was set up

Not that anyone was sleeping the elves had woken up it seemed they took off their binding and gags and tied them all to the tree in the middle of the camp, they were all talking to each other in hushed panic tones. The botanists where all scared Glorfindel tried to calm them all then they heard talking in the camp. Glorfindel did not have a view of what was going on in the camp. The camp "General" he heard a male voice say "High priestess Tyrande has ordered that you release the prisoners and escort them safely to the temple." He heard Shandris say "Tell the High Priestess, that I have released them then." He heard soft padded feet coming closer, as what he assumed was the man's mount came. He heard a rustle and the man was gone he heard the sound of footsteps softly landing on the forest floor come towards them "you promise not to run away and I assure you, Priestess Tyrande means you no harm it seems that she wants to let you go after you visit the city" she said to him "alright we won't run away" he promised.

Shandris turned around and said "pack up the camp we finish this journey right away, mount up and ride to the city." The vines around the tree that had bound them to it loosened and fell them; they all gave a sigh of relief. Shandris whistled he saw 3 large cats running towards them they all greeted Shandris, with chuffs. It's like she knew their language she grabbed the reins and swiftly jumped onto one of their backs she turned around and asked "well what are you waiting for?"

"we don't know how to ride cats" he said sternly he almost felt childish saying it though the cat in front of them growled at him he took a step back with his hands up "first of all they don't like to be called 'cats' but prefer 'nightsaber'." said Shandris, "and second never look at them directly in the eye they will think your challenging them to a fight" Glorfindel nodded catching on quickly, "now walk up and grasp the reins letting him know your intent, do not mount him yet. Wait a few moments before mounting him then bend over and graze his cheek with your hand. As for control they know where they are going" Glorfindel did as instructed and the cat was chuffing beneath him moments later then the nightsaber made a growl of acceptance.

SHANDRIS

"Now have one of your friends do the same thing, and mount up" she saw the female botanist mount up behind Glorfindel the nightsaber still bothered her it seemed. The other male elves caught on quickly to and mounted the nightsaber moments later "move out!" Shandris ordered and they took off towards the city.

GALADRIEL

She had just finished conversing with Elrond and Círdan they decided they need to sign a treaty with the night elves. To ensure the night elves become elven allies and part of the free peoples of middle earth now all three of them attempted to make contact with Tyrande mind so they could convince her to sign a treaty and decide on a meeting place.

GALADRIEL, ELROND, Círdan AND TYRANDE

They had been having a conversation for hours over the treaty agreements they had decided the night elves be allowed to access their lands with permission and Tyrande agreed to do the same. They agreed that they all would treat each other equally as free peoples of middle earth as for the rest of the races free leaders of middle earth will be invited to Aldarean to have a meeting and solidifying the next stage of the new alliance members. Tyrande had reluctantly agreed to host them all; they convinced her to use night elf customs.

As they conversed and reached a final agreement they did not realize their 'meeting of the minds had attracted the most unwanted d of beings in middle earth it was not long before Sauron's eye was upon all of them. "Quickly abandon your presences" said Galadriel trying to keep Sauron's mind at bay "I will fight him off if I can" reluctantly Elrond and Thranduil retreated however Tyrande stayed "I will help you" said Tyrande using her strength she forced Galadriel, away and erected her own mental barrier against Sauron.

SAURON

He was very curious the pathetic elven beings where holding a meeting with another being he did not know of. Not curious of what the elves where doing but whom they were doing it with. He encroached on their conversation but was quickly blocked by the witch Galadriel's powers it won't be long before the witches power broke under his pressures the being he was interested in presence had not vanished yet suddenly the white witch's presence vanished he continued on to invade the mysterious beings presence but was blocked by another barrier using his mental pressures. He attacked the beings barrier he had trouble fighting against it every time he attacked it, it bent out of shape to avoid him when he landed a solid hit on it. 'Finally' he thought but suddenly his own mental barrier shattered 'impossible, it was a trap!' he thought. Defenceless his mind was dragged into the barrier 'how-' he thought.

TYRANDE & SAURON DUKE IT OUT!

Tyrande using the same ability she used on Galadriel Tyrande dragged Sauron away from his shattered barrier and into her own world the same she had met Galadriel in.

SAURON

He felt his mental presence take physical form he looked down and around he felt mortal for the first time in centuries. He stared down an empty corridor 'had the being trapped him here?' No that was not right he felt the being he followed his instinct and searched for it 'the being should not underestimate my strength' he thought darkly 'I will destroy its mind!' he thought in rage it wasn't it wasn't long before he reached a balcony with the being he gasped at her. Her beauty was natural, mystifying and ethereal at the same time her aura screamed power radiance wisdom and peace. Was he falling for her mind game? 'No not again I won't be fooled I will destroy her' he glared at her through his crowned helmet he was wearing.

He wore what he did before his physical body was destroyed; he towered over the almost frail looking being. "Another, witch?" he said in cool collected menacing tone. "I am far from a witch" replied the being "that does not matter I will destroy you" said Sauron he walked over and made a motion to grab the frail women's neck but she avoided it with ease and grace not even the elves could manage

"Pathetic" she said in a mocking tone before saying "I thought you would be more smart **you are in my domain.**" She said.

"That does not matter, **I WILL DESTROY YOU!**", his voice echoed even higher through the hazy white corridors. Rage filled him at her mockery of him "**do not UNDERESTIMATE ME!" **his voice echoed**, **he lunged at being tackling her to the balcony floor his armored gauntlet soon found its way around her neck he squeezed her frail looking neck.

She started choking pinned against the ground, malice and rage fueled Sauron "Release me, feeble being" His other hand slowly made its way into a fist as he prepared to punch her face. His fist came down with tremendous strength, but it was forced away by the women's hands she threw his hand beside her head as the first connected with the ground; the ground shattered.

His reactions where to slow the elf women used her legs and smashed both her knees against his abdomen, "agh!" The surprising amount of pain made him release his grip around her throat. She used the opportunity to slip out from beneath him she grabbed the balcony rail and lifted herself up quickly "Endu'di Rifa!" she said in a loud tone.

Sauron was going to lift his body up in order to attack her again but before, he could get up he felt a harsh kick to his side. His body he fell as he skidded a few feet away from her the armor that protected his hip shattered, where she had kicked him and fell into pieces onto floor. That was nowhere near enough to bring him down he got up he looked around the being had vanished 'this being has made a fool of me' he thought angrily "I will have my revenge". He said to himself 'she will die by my hand' now he concentrated and easily broke the spell she had left on him since she was no longer here to maintain it and vanished.

TYRANDE

This Sauron was indeed powerful 'what tremendous force and malice' she thought, sitting down on the stone bench near the large balcony. She felt the presence of the elven lords approach her they were all worried she quickly dismissed their worries and told them to make their way to Aldarean soon.

GLORFINDEL

They had finally made it to the gates of the night elven city Aldarean, "so where is this temple" he asked. As they walked past the large ornate gate he noticed they had inscriptions along the top and the door. They had carefully drawn white crescent moons with what looked like purple wood Shandris who was riding beside him "it is the large building in the middle of the city" said Shandris smirking Glorfindel. He soon spotted it looking at the biggest building he could see in the city. It had large doors surrounded by more white stone the building was easily 50 meters tall and 100 meters wide it looked very fancy it was bathed in daylight but their where no night elves walking around just small trees with legs and glowing blue eyes. 'Wait' he thought 'just small trees with glowing blue eyes?' "What are those" he pointed at the trees with legs.

The female botanists behind him eyes widened "entlings but that's for later" said Shandris they made their way over to the large building he thought was the temple as they made their way closer to the large building that looked more like a barracks now, as they got closer he saw at the bottom of the steps sentinels where facing each other a few meters apart and a man was waiting in-between them. He was waiting for the general they walked to the man the general greeted Shandris she raised her and dismissed all the sentinels. The sentinels behind them dismounted, Shandris and the elite dismounted as well the elves soon followed suit. The sentinels on the nightsabers retrieved their things from the nightsaber as a night elf male that was wearing robes came out of the building walked towards the nightsabers he grabbed one by the reins and walked with it around the corner of the building. The other nightsabers all chuffed in excitement as they followed him as well some even ran ahead of him 'remarkable' he thought 'such intelligent beasts' he heard a voice bringing him back, to what was in front of him "Captain Nightbreeze, escort the elves to their temporary quarters allow them to freshen up then send a priestess to escort them to the temple" she said in a commanding voice "right away General" said Captain Nightbreeze "please this way" he said politely to Glorfindel "the temple and your temporary housing are up in Caeldrassil" the female botanist behind Glorfindel asked "what is and where is Caeldrassil?" she said in a questioning voice. The Captain smirked before saying "Caeldrassil is the world tree" he said pointing at the base of the monolithic tree "the temple and your temporary housing are up there, we keep all the common districts down here but we keep our housing and the temple up there."

Glorfindel sighed they had a long walk ahead of them.

~an hour later~ (a/n remember its almost 1 k tall!)

'These night elves are ones of extreme patience' thought Glorfindel the trek up here was long and boring, since they couldn't even see past the vines and leaves blocking the view as they went up but when they arrive at the top it was well worth it the scenery was breathtaking it felt like he was in the garden of the Valar "what does it mean?" Glorfindel paused, before saying "what does Caeldrassil, mean in westron?" he asked the Captain, the captain thought about it then said "I think it should roughly translate to sky haven" a few seconds later he said "now please this way" he urged. He walked towards one of the medium sized buildings that but was still pretty big. It had a very open entrance there was no backdoor or anything it just had a large ramp that led to the back garden there, where pedestals and other ornate things around the empty bottom floor. At the center of the bottom floor there was a large circular staircase that led to the upper level of the house as they climbed and got to the top it was completely different it was a large expanse of room with 3 beds on each side. Making 6 in total, the difference was that it was closed off and there was a large window that faced toward the middle of the living quarter the houses all surrounded a large pond of water the water from the pond glowed softly with magic 'was this part of the waterfall that fell down below?' he thought he turned and walked towards the balcony that faced the ocean the view was breathtaking he had never been so high in his life.

He turned around and saw the balcony had a ramp leading up to the final tier of the house he traveled up the ramp he was greeted by large ornate wood door, that had been elegantly carved as expected by elves he grasped the handle then moved into the room.

The smell was wonderful the room was very steamy he looked around and saw there was a glowing pool in the middle of the room. The water was just the right temperature and there where other accommodation's he did not recognize but most of it felt very familiar to him.

He took off his armor and clothing and went into the water he was amazed the water cleansed him slowly nourishing his skin the dirt fell away from his body like water and vanished he quickly cleaned his face and hair the same thing happened his golden hair had been detangled and nourished as dirt fell away with the water he felt all his aches and pain vanish as his bones felt healed and his mind relaxed he felt the water do other forms of cleansing the water smelt like the springs that you would find in valar. 'This place really is a sky haven at least, for mortals' he thought

He stayed for a few minutes before getting out he looked over to the corner of the room he saw a large cabinet he walked over he opened it and saw wool towels he took one out and patted himself dry he looked through the cabinet for clothes it didn't take long before he found some. He knew they were clothes but he had never seen them before.

He took the pants out first, made of silk they were loose around his figure but the pants looked perfectly straight from the outside. He then took out a plain grey colored full sleeve V-neck and put it on there was still one thing left in the closet it was purple it was long and could easily reach his ankles. It looked like a vest it had buttons going down the middle stopping around the waistline but the fabric was thin there was a large crescent moon over left side of the vest.

He put the vest/overcoat thing on and left the washroom; heading down the ramp that led to the balcony and into the room the botanists looked at him and asked "where were you" then "oh, is there a bath upstairs?" "Yes" he replied "and, there are enough clothes for everyone. It seems like they knew we were coming" he said "anyway, you guys should take the bath upstairs it's quite…. Refreshing" he said smirking "alright" said one of the male botanists "but, she should go next and we will go after her" he finished.

1 HOUR LATER~

Glorfindel and the botanists where talking about recent events at the ornate stone table in the middle of the room. They heard footsteps coming up the circular stairs. Moments later a hooded figure with glowing silver eyes arrived at the top of the stairs "ish'nu dal'daeb, travelers I am priestess Illina one of the two right hand maiden of high priestess, Tyrande. Please follow me to the temple, Glorfindel your companions may stay and rest for the night" Glorfindel was relaxed from the bath but since the night elves where nocturnal he would have to respect that and it was only a few more hours to dawn anyway.

As they left the house Glorfindel got the chance to examine each building he looked over to the edge of the platform a massive building it had statues large pathways with pillars around it and a terrace leading to the main hall it was clearly the biggest building in the city. If you had a view from the ocean it could easily be spotted from a ship. After a few minutes they were climbed up the steps leading to the terrace and walked over it to the main gates of the temple, there where cloaked figures that looked more like fully dressed sentinels guarding it. They were wearing helms and a long ponytail came out the back of their helm's a black cloak that looked like it was made of feathers surrounded them and both of their eyes where the same glowing silver night elves had they had full silver and purple armors on underneath the cloak. They had large curved swords sheathed much like the ones his people had. They were both staring ahead acting like they were not there as they walked up to them the one to his right moved a large gauntleted hand with metal tips that seemed really sharp came out from underneath the feathery cloak and opened one of the gates doors. "This way please," said priestess Illina as she continued past the guards.

Glorfindel followed, when they were far enough away he asked "are they wearing all that armor for decorative purposes?" the priestess in front of him chuckled "no, they are the new order of the Watchers, handpicked huntresses all with extraordinary talents they are the priestesses' personal guard their leader is Warden Flora Nightwind, the guard is the most skilled warriors of the night elves only General Shandris and her elites can fight them since she trained them and know most of their secrets but the guard is lacking in members currently there are only 11 plus the warden"

As she was talking they reached a large room with what looked like an altar in the middle it was glowing with what he can say was night elven magic. It looked like the moons rays where bouncing off of it their where fountains with glowing water like that of the pool of the house he was staying at but, the water looked cold.

He looked at the figure kneeling before the alter she was wearing a crown he purple skin looked like it was bathed in moonlight her eyes where the trademark silver of the night elves she was clearly the epitome of night elf beauty the priestess that brought him hear told him to wait patiently at the stone bench near the water.

A few minutes later he heard a lament sung in a language he could not understand he did not see the source of the voices but he felt the deep undermine of sadness in all of their tones he kept hearing Kal'dorei, Teldrassil and elune

The priestess which he assumed was Tyrande stood up and turned "ish'nu alar Glorfindel I have heard much about you from Elrond"

If there was a moment for Glorfindel to be shocked it was now "what?" he asked the priestess frowned "you are the one they call Glorfindel the balrog slayer no?" "forgive me priestess I feel very old right now" Tyrande chuckled "good then that will make me feel younger" she smiled "not likely you don't look over 6000" said Glorfindel, Tyrande chuckled "if I had a child I wish it would be you young one, my handmaiden the one who led you here was 7063 years old" Glorfindel gaped at her.

'how ancient are these beings' He shook his head 'that's not possible we were the first beings to step foot in middle earth' "how is that possible" he asked her the answer he got was simple "we are not from your world" she said "where are you from then" he asked "a world far more ancient and older than this one" said Tyrande "I am 10020 years old, but my will has not diminished" she said in a proud voice "do you wish to return to Rivendell?" she asked "I don't wish to intrude anymore then necessary, after our treaties with the free peoples have been signed I will send an ambassador with all the night elven histories translated into westron and scriptures of our language, darnassian to each allying faction should they wish to accept my offer. However I do express the need that my people be left alone for we are very solitary people" Glorfindel nodded in understanding "but I have a growing concern of this dark lord sauron of mordor, I wish to know of his current state." She expressed her growing displeasure "I have a suggestion priestess" he said "you should contact my friend Gandalf he knows of Sauron's current state than anyone else, I would like to stay here and learn of your peoples ways until the free leaders arrive and sign the treaties"

Tyrande nodded in acceptance "and your companions?" she asked "they would probably like to leave for Rivendell soon" he said "I will accommodate them with nightsabers and an sentinel escort"

"I have a few questions about the nightsabers" he asked "first I would like to ask about nightsabers and their loyalty, I wish to learn everything about them before I leave" he questioned, Tyrande nodded before saying "nightsabers are all more than willing to fight. Each nightsaber grows up with their masters guarding and protecting them with their lives they retain all their instinct and are taught how to hunt. While they grow and they don't necessarily require a master, my nightsabers name is ash'alah they are tied to us and have immortality when our bond is accepted by them. The process for an adult to gain a nightsaber cub is longer you must meet a pregnant female nightsaber first and allow her to observe you through the pregnancy when her cubs are born and she accepts you as one of their guardians she will allow you to take one of the cubs after two months. A nightsaber reaches full maturity in 20 years and only become immortal if their master is immortal and they accept the bond, some nightsabers will temporarily accept a different master if ordered to do so. But since most nightsabers are now born without masters young nightsabers generally start to look for their next master and follow them around, but if the person they follow already has a master they will have a confrontation but that rarely happens. nightsabers are carnivores and hunt at night their size speed and agility ensures a successful hunt all the time we feed our nightsabers personally but each one is trained to hunt in the wild when you know your nightsaber is hungry we just take off all there armor and let them loose. They will return when they have a kill and eat it but nightsabers generally don't get hungry for 2 weeks or so." Tyrande summed up nightsabers for Glorfindel.

"Thank you priestess is it possible for me to attain a nightsaber, are there any young ones here?"

"you will have to approach Fal'dana the Aldarean beast tamer if you wish to attain a willing youngling nightsaber, remember let the nightsaber choose you first it ensures their immortality" said tyrande

"Where is Fal'dana?" he asked "I will have an escort take you to her, please wait here" said Tyrande, walking away a few minutes later he heard a rustle behind him he spun around and jumped back. His reflexes taking over "your, quick" said the figure before him. He took an opportunity to size up the figure before him 'clearly a she,' he thought. She was wearing armor form head to toe like she was ready for a battle, all he could see was a long green cloak surrounding her figure her helmet hid all her features. Her eyes where black slits a long ponytail was coming out of the back of the helmet. The hair was long white and silky it went up then all the way down almost touching the floor. Her helmet was green with the exception of the golden colored diamond on the crown from the middle of the diamond was a long thin gold piece with a line like quality to it, that extended off the helm and flared at the top on both angles of the helm.

The most striking feature was the double pauldrons she was wearing each pauldron had a long crescent shape blade coming out of it. It surrounded her head in a circle shape but the blades did not meet each other they stayed a good few inches apart they had a gold lining along the crescent shape separating the sharp end from the dull ends. She noticed his stare "like what you see?" she said her arms coming out the middle separating the cloak Glorfindel gasped as the cloak separated he saw rows and rows of knives that looked like they were embedded in her cloaks seam on top of that she was wearing dark green and gold armor from head to toe. One of her gauntlets had golden talon like tips and behind her on her back there was a large circle with blade like jagged edges "where is your sword" he asked her she grasped the large jagged circle with blade like edges and brought it out from the cloak she brought it out with the gauntlet with the golden talon tips and brought it out making the circle outline her head "this is my moonblade" she said with pride. "Its double sided for quick assassinations and battle" she said Glorfindel chuckled looking away. "what?" she said "you look like part of the ornamental armor sets you see standing around the halls here, are you sure you can assassinate someone in that they would hear you from a mile away" Glorfindel said with humour, this clearly struck the night elves nerve. He heard a footstep it had a metal clink to it but before he could react the wardens 'moonblade' was circling his neck he stopped chuckling, now he was awestruck. "come on I dare you to laugh now" said the armored figure "alright, alright I get your point" he said using his finger to push the flat edge of the blade up from around his head as he turned around taking a few steps back from her "my name is Glorfindel, who are you?" "Flora Nightwind head of the watchers high Priestess Tyrande has asked that I personally be your escort around the city" said the warden in a voice clearly saying I don't do grunt work "wow" he said "I didn't know they would have you do something like this"

"Oh" said the warden "we night elves are, short with….. Outsiders, but don't worry they will accept you in no time." she said "however I accept people from other races"

"so where is the beast tamer Fal'dana?" he asked.

With surprising grace then later clinking of armored footsteps "this way" she said Glorfindel sighed and followed her.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: will Glorfindel meet his nightsaber companion will Tyrande find Gandalf? How will the treaty meeting go?

Ps: don't ask me I'm making this up as a go =/ srsly

I am crazy.

Also if you read up on your LOTR timeline you will see that Bilbo Baggins will be born next year and 50 years later the events of 'The hobbit' will take place, then almost another 50 years after the hobbit Fordo Baggins will leave the shire so our night elves have plenty of time to settle in to middle earth lifestyle after the treaties are signed.

Info: Sauron is still rising back to power in dol galdur (I know some of you don't understand, but please google anything that comes up in this fiction that you don't understand)


	8. Chapter 7

Ish'nu alar

**(im sorry its late, it was done but I didn't want to edit it so it never came around A/n I only edited some parts!)**

**Im crzy.**

**The Nightmare**

CHAPTER 7

GLORFINDEL

Almost a month ago he found his nightsaber cub. The tamer Fal'dana was very short with him but she explained all the basics for how to take care of nightsabers cub. His cub was 4 months old she went from meat/milk now Fal'dana had explained that the only reason she milks is for a social connection to her mother. It didn't take long before he named his female cub Lossëhelin after an elven princess of Mirkwood with stunning blue eyes just like the cubs. She would always be with her mother but when she saw him she ran after him and urged him to play fight with her.

Flora was now a friend of Glorfindel they made good friends in the short time together. The treaties where signed and it was soon established that the night elves where the rulers of Minhiriath, in exchange they must become part of the free people of middle earth the humans gladly agreed to this but some of the dwarves where reluctant but soon agreed having Tyrande as an ally now that Sauron was once again rising to power was almost invaluable.

Most left with a night elf ambassador to ensure the night elves loyalties to the free people, however a small faction known as the white council stayed behind to hold another meeting they were now waiting, for the last member Gandalf the grey to arrive any day now.

TYRANDE

She was exhausted she was now resting in her room, at the temple. Her room was wide and moonlight flowed from the rooms many windows. The balcony where she spent most of her days now was being hogged by her nightsaber ash'alah she knew her nightsaber wanted her to start moving around a bit more so she strategically placed herself there.

She had hosted many parties for all the members for middle earth from ball room dances down to the dwarf drinking parties that surprisingly the Mirkwood's King Thranduil won, Gloin argued with Thranduil on how much dwarves where stronger than the fragile elves and who was the better warrior in a drunken stupor. Not forgetting to most peaceful event the elven gathering in the temples garden, she had finally met the leaders of the elves in person that day and was not disappointed. Their grace and manners matched that of the night elves except they had shorter ears. A small faction of the free people of middle earth known as the white council members stayed to discuss their next move, away from the prying eyes of Sauron's spies. She heard news that Gandalf had arrived she will meet with him personally after the meeting to discuss Sauron's current state but for now she had a council invitation to accept.

They made it to the temple gathering area it was very open the area was surrounded by white pillars the ground had carefully drawn darnassian art a view of the ocean was behind them, she saw them all waiting in the chairs placed for them the chairs where all purple with blue cushioning and had a white moon at the crown on each chair. Her chair was the biggest being the High priestess the ruler of the land and was hosting the members of the white council she heard only half where here the other half where off on tasks they had been assigned to.

They sat down together "why don't we introduce ourselves" said who she knew was Gandalf

"I am Gandalf the grey; this is Sarumon the white, King Thranduil of Mirkwood and lady Galadriel of Lorien with her husband Celeborn"

"It is an honor to host the white council, now tell me what brings you to Aldarean?" said Tyrande

"We hear of a great power in the west a power of great peace and prosperity" said Sarumon "we simply wished that you joined the white council and help up protect the peace that what I fear may be plagued by darkness soon" said Sarumon in a serious tone he turned to look at Gandalf

"High Priestess Tyrande it pains me to inform you your people are not safe in middle earth, for we wished it was so, 40 years ago I infiltrated Dol Guldur and discovered a terrible secret Sauron was still at large and he was growing in power again" Gandalf announced this with a sad tone

"However your arrival had given us hope that maybe you would assist us in the fight against Sauron, we hear of your incredible feat you stood against the greatest evil in the land and humiliated it." Said Gandalf

"That we come here before you now requesting aid of your powers, to help us find and destroy the one ring before Sauron does" said Sarumon Gandalf however did not look pleased with his decision

"But if what you say is true, then Sauron should be suppressed first, no?" asked Tyrande she got a quick reply "ah, but if we attack Sauron we will lose many lives in the battle. Lives that could have been saved if we found the one ring first"

Gandalf had a stone face now, they both knew that trying to find the ring would be like starting from one corner of middle earth looking down and walking back and forth inspecting every grain of sand "we have no information on the current whereabouts of the ring now. It could have been swept out to sea for all we know" Elrond was voicing his concern for the search of the ring to most of the council members it felt like he was obsessing with it now. Tyrande looked in Sarumon's eyes now she sensed something a deep desire, a desire she knew very well the desire.

"Tell me Sarumon the white, what is your desire why do you search for the one ring ignoring all consequences?" Sarumon glared at Tyrande for her insult "I extend the hand of friendship and receive scorn, if you do not wish to join the white tell us" Sarumon was very defensive and was now getting, Tyrande however was not pleased "If you do find the one ring from what I hear Sauron will hunt you down, that is even an even greater risk you take. Is it not best if you stop, Force Sauron into a retreat and then search for the ring?" said Tyrande "Searching for the ring under Sauron's ever watchful presence will only assist him" said Elrond.

"It would be best if we wait it out and let fate make an opening for us, if we attack now Sauron will summon the great dragon Smaug to assist him we should let destiny take its root and strike when Smaug would be reluctant to assist Sauron" said Galadriel

"And how long would that take. Sauron will find the ring in what little time we have, we should search for the ring until the opportunity present itself then" said Sarumon.

Tyrande could not deny that "very well I shall join the white council and its plight against Sauron" said Tyrande Sarumon bowed and smiled past insults forgotten "your powers will be of great assistance thank you High Priestess" said Sarumon

Tyrande smiled but she still felt Sarumon's desire one she knew to be of power 'perhaps it's the power to defeat evil, but it feels different' Tyrande would ignore Sarumon's desire for now. The council members all left the gathering area and headed towards their rooms most of them had plans and where going to leave within the week.

Gandalf was the last to get up "Gandalf, I would much like to speak with you on current matters" he looked at Tyrande before he sat down again "any question will be answered with my knowledge of the situation" said Gandalf "about Sauron's current state why does he still grow in power even after losing his body" asked Tyrande

Gandalf looked at Tyrande before saying "as the ring calls out to its master it sends fragments of his power back to him enough so that he can gain an influence over the evil creatures he once controlled. As the ring is held by its bearers it will allow Sauron to gain even more power until he can send out his Nazgûl to retrieve it from him." Gandalf said with a serious tone

"He cannot sense the ring himself nor can the Nazgûl feel it, the only way Sauron can feel the ring is when the ring bearer wears it." Said Gandalf,

"Thank you, Gandalf but I have one final matter to discuss" Tyrande sighed, she looked right into Gandalf's eyes and asked

"Your leader Sarumon the white he has a great greed for power, I fear you will be betrayed by him soon" Tyrande said.

Gandalf looked away from the priestess she stared at him intently looking for his reaction Gandalf couldn't find his way around her direct approach "I had my doubts about where his loyalties are" said Gandalf, "I fear he believes he can control the one ring which is folly the ring answers to one master only and that is Sauron"

"Why is Sarumon stopping the attack on Dol Guldur now?" asked Tyrande. 'Has he already betrayed the council and joined Sauron and is allowing him to grow in power?'

"If my suspicions are correct he wants to wait for Sauron to reveal the location of the ring and use his powers to acquire it himself" said Gandalf Tyrande now looked away. "Your friend has the most common of human emotions….. Greed" said Tyrande

"I fear the council might have to act independently of Sarumon if he keeps looking for the ring" said Gandalf

"Sarumon's powers are too great to be left uncheck even know I can feel jealousy arousing from him" said Tyrande Gandalf turned and looked at her with a questioning look "jealousy of what?" asked Gandalf "of me" was all the priestess said. They sat for a minute "but enough of that now we must wait patiently until an opening is made and we can attack Dol Guldur" said Tyrande

"My lady if you would excuse me I feel a bit weary from my travel and would like to relax in my room if you would be so kind as to show me?" asked Gandalf

"Yes I had a room arranged for you here in the temple please this way I will take you now," Tyrande and Gandalf walked down the majestic halls of the temple the white stone brought out the brightness of the moon light streaming into the temple.

They made it to his room and she opened the ironwood door and walked in. She looked out the window in Gandalf's room and saw sunrise quickly approaching "be at peace and may Elune show you a path" said Tyrande as Gandalf walked in took off his hat and put his staff beside the bed leaning against the wall behind it. Tyrande closed the door behind him.

GANDALF

"I hope so" said Gandalf in a weary tone, he lay down on his bed and slowly drifted off to what he hoped was a peaceful dream but fate was playing a cruel trick on him it seemed

GANDALFS NIGHTMARE

"**ROAAARRRRR" **a demonic voice echoed through a cavern Gandalf was running through a large cavern the pillars where so high that the light from his staff could not illuminate the full expanse of the area enough though to see a few feet ahead of him. The nightmare accelerated to the point that he was forced to walk across a narrow bridge then everything went black, he saw a small flicker of light before him. He ran after it the light got closer, he kept running towards it when he got close the light expanded into a thousand stars completely blinding him. The light settled he briefly saw the garden of Irmo before he was dragged back into the darkness and through the tunnel of darkness,

'nooo!' he thought but he was then in a hazy dream he was looking at Caeldrassil from Minhiriath plains nut the forest was bigger more ancient looking. He was then lifted up and turned around to the most terrifying sight he never wanted to see. Orcs goblins and a new type of orc bigger and stronger than the scrawny weak grunt orcs these orcs where larger, had muscular arms and legs and had long locks here and there as hair they covered the entire mass of plains as far as the eye can see.

He saw a figure with leathery long black wings fly to the front very close to him. The strange bat like creature turned into a 8 foot being one that he hoped to never see it was Sauron in physical form. He raised his hand and he was now behind Sauron he looked at his hand his demonic claw like hands with the one ring on his finger outlined the top of Caeldrassil the dark lord then conjured up a flame in his hand making it look like a burning tree. Then he heard Sauron's demonic voice boom across all the expanses of the plains and maybe to every corner of Arda **"NOW I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE COME OUT TYRANDE SO I CAN DESTROY YOUR EXISTENCE, COME OUT AND I WILL LET YOUR PEOPLE LIVE!"** the entire orcs army laughed knowing that they would get no such mercy.

The dream changed again he saw Tyrande in her armors from the top of the temple facing the army and she was casting a spell with a loud voice in darnassian, he could not understand the words.

The vision ended he woke up with a start gasping wide eyed and shocked looking to his bedside table with his staff leaning against it and saw a glass of water. Pristine clear water with moonlight that shouldn't be there since it was almost mid-day illuminating the clear water of the glass. He took the glass and drank half its contents.

He instantly felt calmer and thought about the dream he walked to his room's balcony and stared out his balcony. The balcony did not have the view of the ocean. However it did have a view of the actual tree branches of the trees he had a view of the terrace leading to the temple and one of the small temple gardens in the front. He looked dawn and saw one of the watcher guards do a routine walk through the temple gardens on patrol.

The guard seemed to notice his stare and looked up he stared into her eyes, the squint in her glowing eyes showed she was calculating and decisive. She did however know he was not a threat and moved on. He looked directly below him and he saw something to his left he looked down to his left he saw a black nightsaber. The big cat was resting on the small patch of green, in the garden staring at the guard doing her rounds.

He made his way back inside his room getting ready for the day. He was ready and putting on his wizard hat when he heard a knock on the door "come in" he said the door opened and he saw Glorfindel walk in he looked at the wizard and gave a sigh of relief "we will be leaving soon, I just came in to make sure you were ready" he smiled and laughed and said "did you think I would be late?" Glorfindel looked at him with a smirk "I might have" knowing full well of his history of showing up at the last moment. Glorfindel turned and walked out of the room and he followed, even though the sun was blazing its intense heat outside the halls of the temple seemed be like it was still dark and the glowing moonlit halls where the only source of light. The temple was still cool and a soft breeze seemed to fill the hall once in a while.

They made their way through the maze that was the temple of Elune. A few minutes later they found themselves outside they all agreed to meet at the city gates, now they made their way out of the temple grounds. Galadriel and her husband had left early after the meeting. Sarumon had left a few hours before he had woken up. Thranduil was still down in Aldarean with Elrond they were observing night elf weaponry he did not have a chance to observe as well "tell me what kind of weaponry do the night elves house?" he said asking Glorfindel who had been here for almost a few months now. Glorfindel started talking about all the weapons night elves had from the soon to grow ancient of war to the ancient of protector down the bows ballista and excellent archery skills they had. He was astonished at the military strength the night elves had (even if they were few in number)

By the time Glorfindel finished talking about the weaponry they were almost a few feet away to the exit at the bottom of the tree. They made their way to the barracks where Thranduil and Elrond would most likely be. The sentinels at the door opened the doors for him Glorfindel said he would meet up with them when they left in a few hours.

He walked inside finding his way to the weaponry he heard Elrond and Thranduil talking to a female voice before he saw them "why do you use this wood, wont that make the weapons easy to destroy?" asked Elrond's questioning voice he opened the armories door and walked in he saw Thranduil holding a bow and observing it while Elrond held a weapon with three blades protruding from it.

A female voice replied to Elrond's question "this is no ordinary wood, it grows only from a specific tree known as the ironwood tree, here" she took a bow from the armory and took a glaive and made a slicing motion down towards the bow. There was a loud clatter but the bow remained unharmed and balanced.

King Thranduil looked in astonishment the female figure continued her talk "it is light flexible and hard as any metal" she turned and greeted him "you must be Gandalf, the grey. My name is Shandris, what brings you here?" she asked "oh I just came to inform my companions that perhaps we should be leaving soon" Elrond and Thranduil smirked "perhaps we should but before we leave, is there any way we could get ironwood saplings?" asked Thranduil Shandris nodded "but there is only one way to harvest ironwood trees and only the night elves hold any power over it" Thranduil nodded in agreement realizing that it would be hard harvesting it normally. "Then perhaps you would consider sending a convey with us containing this rare resource" the elven king asked and then said "I would be willing to pay any price." baiting Shandris to give him the rare wood "very well, let's make a deal" said Shandris

Shandris and Thranduil started talking business while Elrond and Gandalf moved out of the way to talk about current affairs "I had a troubling dream" he said "of what," replied Elrond "it was an army at the footsteps of this realm orcs and trolls and Sauron himself leading them" Elrond had a grim face considering Gandalf's dream "that's not possible, Sauron can't come here he has not found the ring" implying Sauron couldn't physically come here "not yet anyway" Gandalf replied grimly "not ever" Elrond corrected hopefully their conversion ended when they realized they were at the gates of Glorfindel had already gotten the horses and packed everything the day before during the meeting

He eyed the small nightsaber cub that played with Glorfindel boot trying to kill it and make it stop moving.

Thranduil was clearly going to leave for Mirkwood with a night elf convey now with his precarious shipment of ironwood. They mounted their horses and waited a few more minutes for the night elf ambassador to Rivendell it didn't take long, a male white haired night elf named Grem Nightshadow arrived on his white spotted nightsaber he had white hair tied into a pony tail with trademark purple skin his slender figure and frame was clearly that of a aristocrat of the night elves he was wearing traditional night elf clothing. "Shall we leave?" said Grem in a cool calm voice.

Glorfindel picked up the cub and mounted last they made their way out of Aldarean at a nice walking pace.

(**Sorry there was so little action this chapter)**

**Also I recently opened my poll I don't know if it is worth continuing this story so please visit and vote!**

**(If there aren't any votes then I might put this on hiatus and start another story I rllllly want to do a harry pot head in lord of the rings corssover .)**

**Crzy kiea hain!**


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOTR OR WARCRAFT. If I did the new warcraft lore would not be so awefull and Elune would be an old god of peace and forgotten power once turned could destroy worlds!

**Fifty years later**

TYRANDE

It was early Third Age 2941 January and now the white council is holding a meeting on how to drive Sauron out of the fortress of Dol Guldur and stop his forces of evil from spreading further into Mirkwood. The meeting was in an hour, she got out of bed and got dressed she needed to arrive at the Sentinel barracks in an hour. The council suggested that they have the meeting at the temple, she denied them saying that no talk of war or evil was ever uttered in the halls of Elune there was a knock on the door.

"High priestess, your watcher escort awaits your arrival outside" said one of the watchers from other side of the doors in a normal monotone voice knowing full well night elves basically could hear anything even through a door.

She got out of bed and dressed in her traditional night elf gown that touched the floor in a pool around her it was magically enchanted to stay a few centimeters around her and hiding her legs movement at the same time giving her an ethereal gliding look.

She was outside and she saw 2 watchers without their helms on in long black cloaks that touched the ground slightly. They made their way out of the temple the watchers where careful and stayed a step behind the priestess.

The New Order of the Watchers or 'NOW' where Tyrande's personal body guards they all knew how to fight against every kind of foe they are gathering information on every kind of creature in middle earth and finding out each ones strength and weaknesses however their information was still lacking the watchers had just formed 53 years ago the most impressive feat for the watchers is that they were very skilled in the arts of the warriors and their armors had a very high resistance to magic. But still it was nothing compared to the powers Elune granted her.

Her muse soon ended when they reached the bottom of the tree and made it to the barracks as usual sentinels where guarding the doors they opened them to let them in. After a few minutes they reached the Night elf War Room she heard an argument on the other side.

Sighing as her guards went to either side of the doors outside and stood guard she opened the door. She saw a crudely dressed ranger arguing with Elrond "we can't do that Sauron will be instantly aware of such actions" said Elrond then the man replied "there is no other way the fortress is heavily guarded at all 3 gates" he said in an angry tone

"SILENCE, enough bickering, our host has arrived" said Sarumon "ish'nu alar members of the second white council" said Tyrande "please take join us priestess Tyrande" said Gandalf she sat down in the large chair at the head of the table. The table was long and narrow with a small pool of water and a night elf archer statue holding a bow aiming upwards at a 70 degree angle, coming out of it. The chairs had an ornate design with purple cushioning and the part where your back met there was a large crescent moon the chairs where made out of purple ironwood and had a smooth ancient, glossy shine. The room was closed off so their voices could not reach the outside. "We should introduce ourselves" came a calm cool melodic voice to her right an elf wearing a white robe was smiling in a way Galadriel smiles "I am Celeborn Lord of Lorien, husband to Galadriel" Tyrande then looked beside Celeborn and at Elrond keeping up with the formalities "I am Elrond lord of Rivendell" he said, she then looked beside him to another elf "I am Erestor chief counsellor of Elrond"

She looked beside him and smiled at Glorfindel "I am Glorfindel Lord of the house of the Golden Flower"

Then she looked at a man with a long grey white beard and a wizard hat "I am Gandalf the Grey a wizard" said Gandalf, she then turned and looked straight ahead to the other head of the table "I am Sarumon the White" 'I sense a deep desire in him, to what I am still suspicious of. Is it pride or greed?' thought Tyrande she then looked at the brown robed man sitting to Sarumon's right "I am Radagast the brown" she sensed a deep naturalness to brown and immediately took a liking to him "I am Thranduil king of Mirkwood"

"I am Círdan the Shipwright of the grey havens" said Círdan. She looked to the left of Círdan and looked at the man "I am Arahad chieftain of the Dunedain" and finally "I am Galadriel lady of white wife of Celeborn"

"And now that the introduction is complete I would like to ask high priestess Tyrande to join the white council" everyone looked at Tyrande "we could use the mind that outwit Sauron at his own game" said Celeborn "very well I shall join the council" said Tyrande everyone on the council applauded when they finished Sarumon continued "we should continue searching for the one ring and find it before Sauron does a-" Gandalf cut him off "now is the best time to strike Smaug is distracted and Sauron has his forces looking for the one ring, the fortress is not full of Sauron's forces."

"The ring could be anywhere, which is a greater risk when Sauron finishes his search he will order his forces to go on a rampage and retreat to Mordor" said Erestor

"I have a suggestion," said Arahad "from what I heard Sauron has a growing blind hatred of Tyrande if she shows up on the battlefield looking like she pretends to leading an attack on the main gate that with a big enough force and cause a big enough diversion for the forces of the white council to bring down the main defences of Dol Guldur"

"That is a basic tactic Sauron might expect that" said Elrond denying Arahad,

Arahad looking annoyed "what other choice do we have lord Elrond?"

"That is exactly Sauron wants us to think" Celeborn piped up "he knows that the only way for us to get in is through a decoy at the main gate, that will be however his undoing" said Celeborn "while the white council attacks the 2nd and 3rd gates Tyrande and Lady Galadriel will move in with the main force and abandon their decoy on the main gates and join the fight on the 2nd gate instead, The commander might not expect this and bulk his troops up at the 2nd gate preparing for a siege while the council members forces at the 3rd gate Elrond, Glorfindel, Thranduil and Sarumon move siege weapons in and destroy the 3rd gate. And then both forces will retreat. This will force the commander of Sauron's forces to make the rash decision to send out half his forces to attack us outside the gates, to defeat us when this happens the gate that is not being defended will be less guarded giving our forces enough time to wipe out Dol Guldur's defences. Then we make our way to the tower and destroy it." Celeborn said while pointing out key places on the map.

"You make it sound so easy" said Glorfindel in a grim tone

"but it's the only way to ensure less casualties" said Gandalf he took out a pipe and was now smoking shire sweet leaf pipe weed to help relieve the stress of the decision making of many lives "but an excellent plan none the less" said Tyrande

"However I still have something that Sauron does not expect" the council was now looking at the newest member all wondering what it could be "my powers are well beyond that of the mind" said Tyrande "if Elune grants it I can shower the stars onto Dol Guldur defences and gates destroying them" every council members face was now in surprise and shock

"However the spell requires a lot of power and time to cast and I need to be close Dol Guldur in order to preform it" she finished

The council members where brought back to reality with the complication of the spell "how close?" asked Radagast "enough to see every defence of Dol Guldur I would have to be above it." She said

"hmm, you could take one of the eagles up there" said Radagast

"we can make it look like the eagles are going to attacking the ground forces" said Elrond

"we will make it deceivingly simple then" said Celeborn "we will do what Sauron expects while Gandalf Tyrande and Glorfindel land on the main tower in Dol Guldur and prepare casting the spell" said Celeborn

"and Sauron, in his glee to annihilate us he will overlook the eagles and attack the main forces." said Galadriel

"How long does the spell take?" asked Galadriel

Tyrande replied "two hours" Gandalf expressed his sigh of relief "its decent our troops could hold out maybe 3 or 4 hours with all the defences up but if the spell is complete in 2 hours we will have more than enough strength to take down the tower" said Erestor

"All in favour of this plan" everyone's hands went up no one seemed to doubt Tyrande's powers

They stayed for a few more hours discussing the next part of the plan the storming of Dol Guldur

"It is settled then we will gather our forces and march on Dol'Guldur in July" said Sarumon in a monotone voice

Most members of the council got up and left the room, until only Gandalf who was deep in thought smoking pipe weed and Tyrande staring at him

"oh where are my manners forgive me high priestess I will see you soon I need to visit a few old friends, I won't be able to meet you until the battle unfortunately"

She smiled at him "of course I will see you then" Gandalf got up and left the room leaving Tyrande in the room.

She left the room and started her way back towards the temple Aldarean had gotten much bigger over the last 50 years the walls where higher the trees bigger the once treants that roamed around groaning had a long way to go but they were now taller than most night elves and where starting to look very different.

The most striking ones where the tree of life entling it had a lot of branches and leaves it was covered in red leaves and had purple bark symbolizing it strong connection to Caeldrassil, the night elves where finally reaching their societies peak over the last 50 years. But only 4 night elves where born and due to their peaceful ways none had died.

Most peoples of middle earth had heard of their existence but it was only in rumours very few outsiders where allowed in. Many had simply not bothered to come to Aldarean, knowing that the night elves where solitary. Tyrande sighed and continued on her way back up the tree, to pray at the temple.

RIVENDELL

GLORFINDEL

A large cat groaned beside him, he was resting on a windowsill and the cat was on the floor taking up most of the space in the room. Lossëhelin had grown to full maturity and was as old as any man now but unfortunately for him she acted like a cub when alone with him but when other people where around she acted completely serious. The cat groaned again in discontent

"I know," he spoke softly to her "it seems I'll have to take you back to Aldarean" a long time ago when Fal'dana was explaining the basics of nightsaber care she had explained to him that nightsaber mated every 50 years. Lossëhelin was in her first estrous and there was no male nightsaber in Rivendell it had been a week now Rivendell's peace was disturbed by a loud roaring in the night that shook the core of all its inhabitants for miles and it didn't stop every night she would go out into the forest and start the same thing and in the day she came back at waited agitatedly in his room.

Glorfindel was due to leave at dawn the next day when Lossëhelin came back from her midnight of roaring into the forest. Until then he had to wait patiently and prepare for the journey to Aldarean.

TYRANDE

She stared out into the vast ocean that seemed unchanging even during the violent storms that wreaked havoc along the coast. The sight was odd to see the clouds to be so close you could touch them Aldarean once a small settlement was a now a large city with high walls.

The night elves where left immortal and with nothing to do they made sure their life was in perfect luxury unfortunately her foresight has also led her to believe that this life of luxury and peace will be interrupted in the next century. It had been so long since the ballista's where rolling out of the barracks now few where not happy to learn that the priestess had decided to participate in the war but it was a necessary strategy in order to gain the trust of the free peoples of middle earth.

The allies where necessary the evil being named Sauron now held a deep desire to see her dead and her people killed, the only living being that can challenge him she was sure he would strike at her at any opportunity he got 'the dwindling mind that rules over Isengard slowly being corrupted by greed and power, if he falls then surly…' the priestess stopped herself she could not be haste full in such accusation.

Because for now, Sarumon the white was a tied ally to her but she knew that there will be a time. A time where even the most powerful in this world are brought to their feet and the world of men is forced to face reality that they will soon inherit this world.

"The age of the elves is ending in this world, it would be best if we not miss it" she spoke out loud this world is going to become a perfect haven for her people 'but that is only if the magic in this world retreats and no longer empowers beings to rule over lesser beings.' It was true and the magic of middle earth will leave with the elves as they depart for Valinor.

'in the coming year Aldarean will be the center of attention in all of middle earth as people from all corners of it visit its high walls cracking away at its secrets that will not show.'

CHAP END

SORRY,

(awaiting poll results) HIATUS

This took so long but I don't feel like continuing the story so it is on hiatus, write another story where people care =( cry mode)

Once again I apologize for any mistakes in wording grammar errors ext….


End file.
